Always here for you
by Mel DiCaire Brewster
Summary: Quand Casey se fait attaquer dans son bureau Olivia décide de rester avec elle pour l'aider à s'en remettre... A situer dans l'épisode 6x20 juste après l'attaque de Casey, ne prend pas en compte le reste de l'épisode.
1. Prologue

_**Hello tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez tous bien, moi je suis un peu stressée, parce que cette fiction est ma première en tant que Casey/Olivia shippeuse et donc j'espère que malgré mon inexpérience dans ce domaine cette**_ _**fic's sera bien.**_

_**Avant de vous laisser lire je tiens à rappeler que Law And Order SVU ne m'appartient**_ _**pas que Casey Novak non plus malheureusement, sinon croyez**_-_**moi je serais en train de le crier partout…**_

_**Je tenais à remercier Ophélie pour m'écouter déblatérer sur la perfection de Diane Neal toute la journée et aussi pour avoir lu tous mes chapitres écrit même sans connaitre**_ _**la série.**_

_**Je tenais aussi à remercier ''Miione'' pour avoir lu mes trois premiers chapitres et m'avoir donné son avis sur le caractère des personnages.**_

_**Et dernière chose cette fic's commence dans l'épisode 6x20 donc je vais surement reprendre des éléments des épisodes précédent, alors si vous n'avez pas vue les saisons précédentes, désolée pour vous :P**_

_**Bref je vais maintenant vous laisser lire, bonne lecture !**_

_**OB/CN**_

- Casey j'ai dû faire 3 rues pour trouver une boutique ouverte, _**lança l'inspecteur du couloir avant de continuer en voyant la lumière éteinte**_, si vous êtes partie sans moi je vous tue…

_**Olivia deux cafés posés sur un carton avait alors poussé la porte trouvant ça bizarre que la pièce soit plongée dans l'obscurité, allumant la lumière de sa main libre, elle faillit lâcher les cafés en voyant la substitut du procureur au sol, elle avait rapidement posé ce qui encombrait ses mains et avait couru jusqu'à la jeune femme au sol, se laissant tomber à ses côtés.**_

- Casey, vous m'entendez ?

_**Mais la rouquine au sol ne répondait pas, cherchant son pouls Olivia fut soulager en l'entendant, faible, mais présent, poussant un soupir de soulagement l'inspecteur attrapa son téléphone pour appeler une ambulance avant de raccrocher, envoyant un rapide SOS à son coéquipier avant d'attraper la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.**_

- Ca va aller Casey, ça va aller.

_**Passant une main dans les cheveux roux de la substitut, elle fut soulager de la voir ouvrir les yeux, elle reprenait connaissance.**_

- O…

- Chut… N'essayez pas de parler, n'utiliser pas vos forces pour ça, les secours vont arriver.

- Mal…

- Je sais Casey, je sais…

_**La voyant commencer à refermer ses yeux, Olivia serra un peu plus fort la main de la rouquine.**_

- Casey, regarde-moi, _**souffla la brune, **_c'est ça_**, l'encouragea-t-elle**_ _**en voyant sa collègue rouvrir les yeux pour plonger son regard vert-bleu dans le sien**_, ne ferme surtout pas les yeux, ne les ferment surtout pas.

_**Dégageant une autre mèche de cheveux qui se trouvait devant le visage de la jeune femme, Olivia remarqua une blessure à la tempe qui**_ _**semblait assez profonde, voulant dégager sa main pour chercher un mouchoir dans sa poche afin d'appuyer sur la blessure, elle**_ _**ne put même pas la bouger, Casey la tenant trop fermement.**_

- Casey, je vais avoir besoin de ma main pour attraper un mouchoir pour le mettre sur ta tempe, elle saigne beaucoup, je n'aimerais pas que tu te vides de ton sang, je ne m'en vais pas, je reste ici, ok ?

_**Exercent une pression sur la main de l'inspecteur de**_ _**l'unité spécial des victimes, elle lui signifia ainsi qu'elle avait compris.**_

_**Lâchant la main de Casey, Olivia fouilla ses poches**_ _**à la recherche du paquet de mouchoir qu'elle gardait toujours sur elle, essayant de s'empêcher de trembler, mais c'était visiblement peine perdu,**_ _**le trouvant finalement dans sa poche intérieure, la brune s'empressa d'en tirer un afin de le poser sur la blessure de sa collègue, le maintenant en place d'une main afin d'empêcher le sang de couler et ce malgré la plainte de douleur de la rouquine.**_

- Je suis désolée Casey, mais il faut que j'appuie, pour ne pas que le sang coule…

_**Des bruits de pas se**_ _**faisaient entendre dans les couloirs, se retournant pour voir qui arrivait Olivia fut soulagée de voir apparaitre les secours, se décalant pour leur permettre de faire leur travail elle les entendis demander à la jeune substitut de se calmer.**_

_**Comprenant qu'elle avait besoin de voir une personne de confiance Olivia s'empressa d'attraper à nouveau la main de la jeune femme qui se calma presque instantanément braquant ses yeux bleu-vert dans ceux marron de l'inspecteur.**_

- Tout va bien aller Casey ok ? Je reste avec toi, mais il faut que tu te laisses faire. Ils doivent s'occuper de toi.

_**Serrant un peu plus fort la main de sa collègue dans la sienne Casey consentit à la lâcher sans que son regard ne quitte celui de la brune pour se rassurer.**_

- Olivia que s'est-il passé ici ? _**Demanda Elliot en pénétrant dans le bâtiment.**_

- Je… J'étais allée chercher du café… Et elle s'est fait attaquer pendant mon absence… Je n'aurais pas dû la laisser seule à une heure pareille

- Olivia ce n'est pas de ta faute, si quelqu'un a voulu s'en prendre à elle, il l'aurait fait maintenant ou plus tard et il fallait mieux que ce soit maintenant, parce que sinon dieux sait quand elle aurait été retrouvée…

_**L'un des ambulanciers s'approcha alors d'eux prenant la parole :**_

- Nous l'emmenons à l'hôpital, nous pensons qu'elle a plusieurs côtes cassées et sa blessure à la tête n'est pas très grave, heureusement, est-ce que vous souhaitez l'accompagner ?

- Je viens, _**répondit Olivia**_, je ne vais pas la laisser seule maintenant.

- Je m'occupe de prévenir tout le monde, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Merci, _**souffla la jeune femme en suivant le brancard en dehors du bureau de la substitut…**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**Et voilà ! J'espère sincèrement que ce prologue vous a plu, le chapitre suivant arrivera avec toutes les suites de mes fictions samedi prochain, d'ici là n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bon comme mauvais, je prends tout, ça me permettra de m'améliorer !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	2. Hôpital

_**Hello, vous allez bien ? Moi ça va plutôt pas mal, en faites je suis plutôt contente que ce prologue vous est plu.**_

_**Ce que je vais dire ne concerne pas encore vraiment cette fiction puisque je commence seulement à la publier mais comme je vais le dire sur toutes mes fic's vous serez prévenue aussi pour plus tard.**_

_**Alors voilà, ayant remarqué que quand je ne menace pas de ne pas publier j'ai très peu de retour sur mes écrits, j'ai décidé d'instaurer une nouvelle règle, si je juge qu'il n'y a pas assez de review sur l'un des chapitres publié le samedi, je ne publierais pas le samedi d'après. Ce qui veut dire attendre deux semaines au lieu d'une semaine.**_

_**Bien sûr pour l'instant ça ne peut pas vraiment s'appliquer ici puisque je viens seulement de commencer, mais plus tard c'est possible.**_

_**Voilà, j'ai fini mon long monologue, alors je vais simplement vous laisser lire, bonne lecture !**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**P.O.V. Olivia Benson**_ :

_**La nuit avait été longue, j'avais refusé de quitter le chevet de Casey après son agression, que ce soit pendant les examens qu'ils lui avaient fait ou pendant l'opération qu'elle avait dû subir pour réparer ses côtes cassées à laquelle j'avais assisté depuis une galerie située au-dessus du bloc opératoire…**_

_**Même si j'étais consciente que je n'aurais pas pu prévoir l'attaque je me sentais tout de même coupable de ce qui c'était passé pendant mon absence.**_

_**Assise sur le seul fauteuil de la chambre j'avais attrapé la main de Casey dans la mienne pour qu'elle sache qu'elle n'était pas seule tout en ne la lâchant pas du regard, m'empêchant presque de cligner des yeux, j'avais le stupide sentiment que si je ne le faisais elle allait encore se faire attaquer et il en était hors de question.**_

_**Sentant la main de la rouquine serrer plus fort la mienne je su qu'elle était en train de se réveiller.**_

- Hey, _**soufflais-je tandis que ses yeux papillonnaient avant de se fixer sur moi ne me lâchant pas.**_

- Hey, _**me répondit-elle un mince sourire se plaçant sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne soit remplacé par une grimace de douleur quand elle essaya de bouger.**_

- Non, non, ne bougez pas, le médecin a dit que vous aviez deux côtes cassées, il les ont remises en place mais je sais d'expérience qu'il ne faut mieux pas essayer de faire le moindre mouvement avant quelques jours.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Vous ne vous souvenez plus ?

- Je me souviens que vous avez été chercher du café…, _**dit-elle une ride de concentration apparaissant sur son visage tuméfié provoquant une nouvelle grimace**_, …qu'un livreur c'est présenté pour me livrer un bouquet de fleur… J'ai autorisé sa venue et puis le trou noir… Après je me souviens de vous me tenant la main en me demandant de ne pas bouger… Qu'est-ce que ce type m'a fait ?

- Oui, ça c'est plus ou moins passé dans cet ordre… Il vous a frappé plusieurs fois à la tête, d'où la blessure à la tempe et je pense que vous avez dû vous prendre quelques coups de pied d'où les côtes cassées, vous avez d'ailleurs dû être opérée pour ça et vous avez un truc au bras, j'ai oublié le terme médicale utilisé, je sais seulement qu'il y en a pour quelques semaines sans le bouger, mais il n'a rien eu le temps de faire d'autre…, _**terminais-je en sachant parfaitement la raison de sa demande, elle avait eu peur d'être violée, d'être de l'autre côté de la barre, du côté des victimes.**_

_**Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa alors de ses lèvres tandis que des larmes silencieuses s'écoulaient de ses yeux la faisant détourner le regard, fuient le mien, comme pour ne pas se montrer encore plus faible qu'elle ne l'était déjà.**_

- Vous avez le droit de pleurer vous savez, je ne le répéterais à personne.

- Je déteste être comme ça… De ne pas avoir réussie à me protéger… A se demander à quoi servent tous ses cours de self-défense que j'ai prise… Ou encore à quoi me sert ma batte de softball, j'ai essayé de l'attraper je crois… Mais je n'en suis même pas sûr… Tout est confus dans ma tête…

- Ca vous reviendra en temps et en heure, le médecin a dit que vous risqueriez d'avoir des soucis de mémoire à cause du coup à la tête. Je vais allez le chercher d'ailleurs, il m'a dit de le prévenir quand vous seriez réveillée.

- Ok…, _**acquiesça-t-elle tandis que je lâchais sa main me levant du fauteuil avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.**_

- Olivia ?

- Oui ? _**Demandais-je en me retournant pour croiser le regard bleu-vert de Casey.**_

- Vous m'avez tutoyé hier soir non ?

- Oh… Oui, désolée, j'étais un peu paniqué et…

- Non… Ne vous excusez pas, c'était mieux… Je trouve, on pourrait faire ça tout le temps non ? Après tout vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

- Ok, _**souris-je avant de sortir, rassurée de voir qu'elle allait bien malgré les circonstances…**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**P.O.V. Casey Novak**_ :

_**L'expression, souffrir le martyr prenait véritablement tout son sens en ce moment même, j'essayais bien sûr de ne rien laisser paraitre devant Olivia, mais j'étais bien consciente qu'elle savait que je souffrais.**_

_**Ma fierté m'empêchant malgré cela de montrer ma douleur aux yeux de tous, même si la seule personne présente à mes côtés était une collègue depuis presque deux ans et aussi, j'aimais à le penser, une amie.**_

_**La voyant lutter contre le sommeil je ne pus empêcher un sourire de s'afficher sur mon visage bien vite remplacé par une grimace, la douleur de mes hématomes se manifestant à nouveau sans que je ne puisse y faire quoi que ce**_ _**soit.**_

- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi pour te reposer, _**soufflais-je à la brune à mes côtés.**_

- Non, c'est bon, ça va aller, je vais rester ici.

- Tu as besoin de dormir, _**insistais-je.**_

- Je ne partirais pas d'ici tant que je ne serais pas sûr que tu ne risques plus rien et en plus je suis sûr que tu en profiterais pour te sauver, contre l'avis du médecin bien sûr.

- Tu commences à trop bien me connaître, ce n'est pas bon.

_**Un sourire amusé prit place sur son visage me faisant lever les yeux au ciel, houtch… Décidément, même faire ça me faisait mal...**_

- Très bien, si je te promets de ne pas me sauver, tu acceptes d'au moins poser ta tête sur se lit afin de dormir un peux ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu nous fasses un malaise parce que tu tenais à me surveiller.

- Très bien, _**soupira-t-elle en approchant au maximum le fauteuil pour poser sa tête sur le matelas juste à côté de ma main, fermant les yeux par accoue, comme si elle voulait quand même essayer de me surveiller ainsi, mais son état de fatigué fini par la rattraper et elle s'endormit rapidement…**_

_**C'est le moment que choisit la porte pour s'ouvrir sur le partenaire d'Olivia, Elliot Stabler, avisant sa collègue qui venait de s'endormir il se dirigea silencieusement vers moi, s'appuyant contre un pan du mur.**_

- Bonjour.

- Salut, _**lui répondis-je doucement, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de réveiller la brune à mes côtés.**_

- Je n'ai pas pu passer avant, je visionnais les caméras de surveillance du bureau du procureur, mais Olivia m'a appelé pour me donner de vos nouvelles, les côtes, ça va ?

- Ca peut aller, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- On a arrêté quelqu'un.

- Qui ?

- Le frère de notre victime, il vous tenait comme responsable du déshonneur de sa sœur et de toute sa famille.

- Comment ça ?

- D'après lui si tout le monde savait pour le viol de sa sœur c'est seulement parce que vous alliez la faire témoigner devant la cour.

- Je vois… Si vous l'avez attrapé ça veut dire que mon chien de garde peut se détendre ? Et aller dormir dans un vrai lit ? _**Demandais-je en montrant Olivia endormit de la main.**_

- Je connais Olivia, elle ne vous lâchera pas tant que vous ne serez pas entièrement remise, elle peut paraitre assez froide la première fois qu'on la rencontre mais quand elle donne son amitié à une personne elle sera prête à tout pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien. S'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle Olivia est fidèle c'est en amitié.

- Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle tombe malade pour moi, _**répondis-je en passant tendrement une main dans les cheveux brun de la jeune femme à mes côtés la faisant grogner sans qu'elle ne se réveille**_, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amie et ça m'ennuierait qu'il lui arrive quelque chose par ma faute.

- Vous ne pouvez rien y faire, plus butée qu'Olivia vous ne trouverez pas

- Ca je crois que je l'avais compris, _**soufflais-je avant d'étouffer un bâillement avec mon bras qui n'était pas en écharpe.**_

- Je vais vous laisser dormir, je repasserais plus tard avec Fin et Munch, ils vont vouloir vous voir aussi.

- D'accord et merci pour l'avoir trouvé.

- Pas de quoi, _**répondit-il avant de sortir de la pièce me laissant me recoucher correctement la morphine aidant je n'eus pas très mal et je m'endormis rapidement…**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, comme vous avez pu le remarquer ce chapitre est à moitié du POV**_ _**d'Olivia et à moitié de celui de Casey, ça sera**_ _**la même chose pour presque tous les chapitres, sauf certains**_ _**qui seront uniquement du POV de l'une ou de l'autre.**_

_**Bref je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	3. Caprice

_**Hey j'espère que vous allez tous bien, moi ça va plutôt pas mal, mise à part que mon internet bug depuis ce matin à cause de mon père, ouai, il n'est pas doué je sais et que donc je galère à publier, mais bon ce n'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de vous mettre mes suites de fiction puisque les quotas sont atteint partout.**_

_**Bref je tenais à vous remercier, j'ai eu plus de review qu'au premier chapitre ce qui m'a vraiment fait plaisir, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point.**_

_**C'est donc pour ça que vous méritez de lire cette suite, donc je vais me taire et vous souhaiter simplement une bonne lecture !**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**P.O.V. Olivia**_ :

_**Cela faisait deux jours que j'avais trouvé Casey inconsciente dans son bureau et je n'avais presque pas quitté son chevet, juste une heure ou deux au grand maximum après m'être assurée qu'Elliot s'occupait de la surveiller, j'en avais profité pour rentrer chez pour moi pour me changer et pour aller chercher des affaires dans son appartement, mais sinon j'avais tout simplement refusé de bouger, malgré les protestations de la rouquine qui refusait d'être un poids pour qui que ce soit, mais elle avait fini par comprendre que**_ _**j'étais bien plus têtue qu'elle et que je ne comptais pas la lâcher.**_

_**Après avoir réussie à la convaincre de me laisser rester, restait toujours le problème de l'hôpital, il c'était avéré que Casey en avait encore plus horreur que moi et elle me le faisant encore comprendre en ce moment même, me harcelant littéralement pour que je l'aider à sortir.**_

- Ok, ok, tu sais quoi, tu vas rester ici et je vais aller voir si le médecin serais d'accord pour te laisser sortir, mais s'il te plait arrête de t'agiter tu vas finir par te faire encore plus mal.

_**La réponse sembla lui convenir puisqu'elle cessa de bouger dans tous les sens et afficha l'un de ses petits sourires satisfait qu'elle avait toujours sur le visage lorsqu'elle gagnait au tribunal.**_

_**Sortant de la chambre je trouvais rapidement son**_ _**médecin dans les couloirs.**_

- Dr. Bent, bonjour.

- Miss Benson c'est ça ?

- Oui, je viens au sujet de Casey Novak, elle aimerait savoir s'il lui serait possible de rentrer chez elle.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Je crois qu'elle serait à peu près prête à tout pour sortir, vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a aucun moyen ?

- Elle ne peut presque rien faire seul, il lui faudrait une surveillance constante.

- Je m'en chargerais, _**lui dis-je avec détermination**_, dites-moi simplement ce qu'il y aura à faire et je le ferais.

- Miss Novak a beaucoup de chance d'avoir une petite amie comme vous.

- Oh… Cas' n'est pas ma petite amie, c'est une amie, l'une de mes meilleures, mais pas ma petite amie, _**soufflais-je en sentant mes joues me brûler, heureusement mon teint légèrement halé devait aider à cacher les rougissements, je ne savais pas pourquoi je me sentais gênée d'ailleurs, mais je l'étais.**_

- Désolée, j'ai cru qu'elle et vous.

- Non, du tout.

- Bien, dans ce cas elle a encore plus de chance d'avoir une amie comme vous.

- Je suis tout aussi chanceuse de l'avoir comme amie.

- Donc j'ai votre parole, vous ne la laisserez pas faire n'importe quoi ?

- S'il le faut je l'attacherais avec mes menottes à son lit, _**répondis-je, tirant un sourire amusé du médecin qui prit la direction de la chambre de Casey après avoir attrapée un formulaire sur le comptoir, surement le formulaire de sortie.**_

_**La suivant je vis le regard de Casey se poser sur les papiers et sur nous deux avant de me sourire :**_

- Je peux sortir ?

- A condition que je continue à m'occuper de toi.

- Tu vas bientôt pouvoir te reconvertir en garde du corps Olivia, _**s'amusa la rouquine tandis que je levais les yeux au ciel.**_

- Non merci, mon travail me manquerait de trop.

- Dans ce cas retourne-y maintenant.

- Même pas en rêve Casey Novak, tu ne te débarrasseras pas si facilement de moi, tu te souviens, super-extra-glue, _**lui dis-je en lui rappelant le surnom qu'Elliot m'avait donné pas plus tard que ce matin la faisant pouffer de**_ _**rire avant qu'une**_ _**grimace n'apparaisse sur son visage.**_

- Arrête de me faire rire, j'ai mal aux côtes.

- Désolée, _**soufflais-je en m'approchant d'elle, mordant ma lèvre inférieur, inquiète, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se fasse encore plus mal par ma faute.**_

- Hey… Ne te mets pas dans un état pareille, j'ai juste rie, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Bon où est-ce que je dois signer pour quitter ce lit ?

- Ici, _**répondit le médecin en lui tendant le formulaire avec un stylo qu'elle accepta avec empressement, signant tous les endroits où elle le devait avant de lui rendre**_, voilà, je peux sortir maintenant ?

- Vous le pouvez-oui.

- Cool, Olivia passe-moi mes vêtements ! _**S'exclama avec enthousiasme Casey me faisant doucement sourire tandis que je lui tendais le t-shirt et le pantalon que j'avais cherchée chez elle.**_

- Et bien, j'en connais une qui était effectivement vraiment pressée de nous quitter, _**lança amusée le médecin de Casey**_, Miss Benson, je vais avoir besoin de vous parler quelques instants pour que vous sachiez ce qu'il faudra faire, ne vous inquiétez pas, rien de très compliqué.

- Ok, je vous suis Casey, tu m'attends, je pense qu'avec ton bras tu risques d'avoir besoin d'aide pour enfiler tes vêtements, même si c'est un simple jogging.

- Ok, _**soupira-t-elle en se laissant retomber sur les coussins tandis que je sortais de la chambre avec le médecin.**_

- Bien, comme je l'ai dit ça ne sera rien de compliquée, sa compresse sur le front devra être changée tous les jours et sa plaie sur le front nettoyée à chaque fois et ceux pendant une semaine, vous devrez aussi veiller à ce qu'elle garde son bras en écharpe pendant deux semaines, il faudra éviter de l'enlever, ça pourrait retarder sa guérison.

- D'accord. Autre chose ?

- Non, c'est tout, vous pouvez aller la rejoindre.

- Merci, au revoir.

- Au revoir Miss Benson.

_**Rentrant dans la chambre je trouvais Casey en train d'essayer d'enfiler son bas de jogging malgré ce que je lui avais dit, soupirant je m'approchais d'elle, me baissant afin de l'aider à le passer.**_

- Je t'avais dit de m'attendre, _**soufflais-je en mettant la première jambe, puis tout de suite après la deuxième, effleurant ses jambes ce qui lui provoqua un frisson**_, désolée j'ai les mains froide, _**continuais-je en la laissant se mettre debout pour le remonter jusqu'en haut.**_

- Pas grave, _**me répondit-elle les yeux fermés.**_

- Tu as mal ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non merci Olivia, c'est gentille, mais tout vas bien.

- Alors pourquoi tu fermes les yeux ?

- J'essaye de stabiliser la pièce, ça tangue un peu, mais merci de votre intérêt Dr. Benson, _**se moqua-t-elle me faisant lever les yeux au ciel rencontrant les yeux vert-bleu de Casey que la situation semblait amuser d'après l'étincelle que j'y voyais.**_

- Ne te moque pas de moi ou je te fais rester ici jusqu'à la fin de ta convalescence.

- Tu ne ferais pas ça ?! _**S'exclama-t-elle avec stupeur, sa lèvre inférieure se mettant à trembler.**_

- Bien sûr que non et ne fais pas cette tête, s'il te plait !

- Je fais une tête tout à fait normale, _**répondit-elle un sourire remplaçant la lèvre tremblante.**_

- Non, tu faisais ta tête de chat Potté.

- De chat quoi ?

- Tu ne connais pas le dessin-animé Shrek ?

- Non, j'ai bien mieux à faire que de regarder des trucs débiles.

- Et bien tu sais quoi, tu as deux semaines pour regarder des trucs débiles comme tu le dis, je vais te faire découvrir ton altère égaux, _**rétorquais-je en remontant pour défaire sa blouse d'hôpital, dévoilant un soutien-gorge de couleur noir, essayant de ne pas m'attarder dessus je fixais ses yeux y voyant passer une lueur qui disparue presque aussi vite qu'elle était apparue…**_

- Si tu crois que je ne vais pas travailler pendant ses deux semaines tu peux toujours rêver.

- Casey, je t'attacherais à ton lit avec mes menottes s'il le faut mais tu ne toucheras pas à un seul de tes dossiers pendant ta convalescence.

- Et mes dossiers en cours ?

- Abby Carmichael les a récupérés, elle a l'habitude de travailler avec nous et puisqu'elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire ses derniers temps le FBI a bien voulu nous la prêter, donc ne t'inquiète pas, tout tes dossiers en cours et à venir sont entre de bonnes mains.

- Oui mais et…

- Casey, j'étais sérieuse pour les menottes, _**la menaçais-je en passant son t-shirt tout en laissant son bras en écharpe en dessous pour éviter qu'elle ne se fasse plus mal**_, et tes regards larmoyant n'y changeront rien, _**continuais-je en la voyant retenter l'expérience de la lèvre qui tremble et des yeux qui se remplissent de larmes.**_

- Je te déteste Olivia Benson.

- Si tu veux, allez Novak, on peut y aller, _**lançais-je en attrapant son sac d'un côté, passant mon autre bras autour de sa taille afin de la soutenir tout en essayant de lui faire le moins de mal possible…**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour le suivant !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	4. Cohabitation

_**Hey tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien, moi ça va super bien, le beau temps est là, que demander de plus.**_

_**En tout cas je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir de les lire, vous êtes tous géniaux !**_

_**Bref, je vais arrêter mon petit speech et vous laisser lire, bonne lecture !**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**P.O.V. Casey Novak**_ :

_**L'une des choses positive à avoir Olivia Benson dans son appartement restait que je n'avais pas à faire à manger, non pas que je n'aimais pas ça, ok, en faites si je détestais ça complètement, non pas parce que je suis mauvaise en cuisine mais parce que se faire à manger juste pour soit n'était pas une des choses des plus**_ _**intéressante…**_

_**Couchée sur mon canapé, relevée par plusieurs oreiller, j'observais Olivia préparer le repas, moi qui la voyait plus plat à emporter, voilà qu'elle semblait être tout le contraire, jonglant entre les casseroles, le sourire aux lèvres, elle était dans son élément, essayant de me relever un peu plus pour pouvoir mieux la regarder je me fis arrêter dans mon mouvement par la voix de la brune.**_

- N'essaye même pas Casey, _**me rappela à l'ordre l'inspecteur me faisant lever les yeux au ciel, moi qui n'avait jamais eu de mère poule, voilà que j'en découvrais le problème, elle était beaucoup, beaucoup trop inquiète pour moi, beaucoup trop collante, bref une plaie… Mais une plaie qui restait mignonne…**_

- Je vais bien Olivia, ce n'est pas parce que je me relève un peu plus que je vais aggraver mes blessures, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais prévue de courir le cent mètre haie, là tout de suite.

- Mais j'espère bien, alors que comptais-tu faire ?

- Me mettre assise, pour te regarder cuisiner, c'est assez amusant, sachant que je te voyais plutôt reine du plat à emporter.

- Je voulais devenir cuistot quand j'avais 10-11 ans, alors je regardais toutes les émissions culinaires possible et inimaginable.

- Pourquoi ne l'es-tu pas devenu ? _**Demandais-je avec intérêt en me plaçant en position assise.**_

- Comme tu le sais ma mère a plongé dans les méandres de l'alcool et plus rien n'a été comme avant…

- Désolée, ce n'étais pas une bonne idée de te refaire parler de ça, j'aurais dû comprendre le rapport toute seule, _**soufflais-je en voyant son regard s'assombrirent.**_

- Ce n'est pas grave, _**répondit-elle en retournant aux casseroles me faisant doucement sourire, elle était comme moi, elle cachait tout au fond d'elle et faisait comme si ça ne la touchait pas, mais pourtant c'était le cas…**_, Et voilà, c'est près, _**lança-t-elle me faisant sortir de mes pensées en approchant avec deux assiettes, s'installant à mes côtés, elle m'en posa une sur mes genoux, me tendant une fourchette que je pris rapidement, attrapant un morceau de viande déjà coupé dans mon assiette je m'empressais de le porter à ma bouche…**_

- Hum, Olivia, tu aurais vraiment pu devenir cuisto, c'est une tuerie ton truc ! _**M'exclamais-je en en reprenant une bouchée sous son regard amusé, attrapant un morceau de tomate dans mon assiette.**_

- Et bien… Merci je suppose.

- De rien, en tout cas si tu me fais manger des plats aussi bons tous les jours je vais prendre du poids.

- Toi prendre du poids ? Casey tu es toute fine.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je fais du sport.

- Ouai… Mais le sport ne fait pas tout, je suis persuadée que tu ne vas pas prendre quinze kilos en un mois d'interdiction de sport.

- Si tu me nourris comme ça pendant deux semaines, si, mais je pense que je pourrais m'en accommoder… Les gars savent que tu cuisines aussi bien ?

- Non et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante si tu pouvais garder ça pour toi, sinon ils ne me laisseraient plus jamais tranquille.

- Si tu me refais des plats aussi bon de temps en temps je garderais se secret jusque dans ma tombe.

- Deal ?

- Deal, _**acceptais-je en posant ma fourchette pour serrer sa main…**_

_**OB/CN**_

- Je peux mettre ma chemise de nuit toute seule, _**soupirais-je en voyant qu'elle comptait vraiment m'aider à mettre le long t-shirt qui me servait de pyjama.**_

- Ah oui ? Je te rappelle ton fiasco de cette après-midi quand tu as voulu enfiler ton jogging ?

- Là ce n'est pas pareille, _**rétorquais-je, je ne voulais pas qu'elle me voit nue, parce que je ne comptais pas garder mon soutien-gorge une nuit de plus, je détestais ça, j'avais l'impression que l'armature de métal me rentrait dans la peau… Bref j'avais horreur de**_ _**ça…**_

- Ah oui et qu'est-ce qui est différent ?

- Tu sais quoi laisse tomber ! _**M'exclamais-je en me couchant avec le jogging et le t-shirt, sur mon bras valide après avoir remonté la couverture.**_

- Casey…

- …

- Allez, ne fait pas la tête.

_**Fermant les yeux je fis comme si je m'endormais, l'entendant soupirer.**_

- Si tu m'expliquais ce qui te dérange on avancerait peut-être non ?

- Je veux pouvoir me changer seule.

- Tu sais que ce que je peux voir, je le vois dans le miroir chaque matin, _**tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.**_

_**Non, justement ce n'était pas la même chose, songeais-je en retenant un frisson, Olivia était tellement… Tellement… Je n'avais même pas de mot, mais je savais que si elle me touchait encore j'allais avoir vraiment du mal à ne rien laisser paraitre de ce que je ressentais.**_

_**La première fois que je l'avais vu, je l'avais trouvé casse-pied et vraiment antipathique et puis j'avais passé du temps avec elle et j'avais appris à l'apprécier, ce n'est qu'il y a quelques semaines en sentant mon estomac se tordre par jalousie, au retour d'Alexandra et en voyant leur complicité que j'avais compris que je ressentais bien plus pour elle que de l'amitié et depuis j'essayais du mieux que je le pouvais de garder tout ça enfermé, avec beaucoup de mal, mais ses années à cacher mes émotions devant la cour semblait m'y aider.**_

- Casey…, _**souffla la brune en s'asseyant sur le lit à mes côtés**_, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, je suis fatiguée Olivia…

- Très bien, mais si l'envie te prend de vouloir m'en parler, je suis dans le salon.

- Ok…

_**Une fois que je fus sûr qu'elle était partie je me relevais rapidement afin d'enlever mon t-shirt avec ma seule main valide, avant de faire sauter**_ _**l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge, je réussie ensuite à enfiler mon t-shirt et tout ça avec une main, assez fière de moi je fis rapidement descendre mon jogging, le laissant tomber au sol avant de me recoucher, m'endormant presque tout de suite…**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**P.O.V. Olivia Benson**_ :

_**L'attitude de Casey m'avait surprise, je ne savais pas ce qui l'avait fait réagir ainsi, mais ça m'inquiétais, me tournant et me retournant sur le canapé transformé en lit, je soupirais, il y avait bien trop de chose qui tournait dans ma tête, je ne savais pas si j'arriverais à dormir ce soir.**_

_**Allumant la télévision je zappais entre les chaines sans trouver quoi que ce soit d'intéressant à**_ _**regarder, après une heure à ne rien faire j'entendis des gémissements étouffés venir de la chambre**_ _**de Casey, entendant un crie retentir quelques secondes plus tard, je m'empressais**_ _**de me lever**_ _**pour la rejoindre dans sa chambre.**_

_**Ouvrant la porte je la trouvais en train de s'agiter dans**_ _**tous les sens,**_ _**m'approchant je me laissais tomber sur le lit à ses côtés avant de m'allonger pour pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal.**_

- Chut… Casey… Tout va bien…

_**Caressant ses cheveux tout en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou, je la vis se calmer peu à peu, sa respiration redevenant apaisé et ses gémissements se tarissant, soulagée j'attendis encore quelques instants afin d'être sûr qu'elle ne recommencerait pas avant de me relever pour regagner le canapé…**_

- Olivia ? C'est toi ? _**Demanda Casey d'une voix rauque de sommeil.**_

- Oui, Casey, tu as fait un cauchemar, mais tout va bien maintenant, rendors toi, _**soufflais-je passant une main dans ses cheveux tout en essayant de me dégager, mais sa main attrapa mon t-shirt me rapprochant d'elle.**_

- Reste… S'il te plait, _**implora-t-elle me fixant d'un regard plein de larmes**_, s'il te plait…

- Ok, je reste, _**lui répondis-je en me rallongeant complètement à ses côtés.**_

- Merci…

- Tu… Tu veux en parler ? _**Lui demandais-je après quelques minutes de silence.**_

- Plus tard…

- Ok, _**acquiesçais-je tandis que je la voyais se mordre la lèvre du côté ou elle n'était pas coupée,**_ _**signe qu'elle voulait me poser une question mais qu'elle ne semblait pas oser**_, tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

- Est-ce que… Je pourrais dormir dans tes bras ? Je pense que je serais plus rassurée…

- Ok, _**répondis-je en ouvrant mes bras dans lesquels elle s'engouffra.**_

_**Posant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, l'odeur de son shampoing, un doux mélange de fraise et de vanille me plongea dans un état de bien être que je n'avais pas ressentis depuis longtemps.**_

_**Caressant ses cheveux délicatement je sentis sa respiration se ralentir au bout de quelques minutes, voulant clairement dire qu'elle c'était rendormit, calquant ma respiration sur la sienne je la suivis dans les bras de Morphée sans m'en rendre compte…**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, comme vous avez pu le voir j'ai décidé que Casey aurait déjà des sentiments pour Olivia, n'allez pas me demander pourquoi c'est comme ça que ça m'est venue.**_

_**Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé par review !**_

_**A la semaine prochaine tout le monde !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	5. Bon Matin

_**Hello, j'espère que vous allez tous bien, moi j'ai un peu mal à la tête, mais rien qui m'empêche de vous publier les suites de mes fic's heureusement, mais je vais quand même faire vite, histoire d'éteindre l'ordinateur pour reposer mes yeux.**_

_**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**P.O.V. Casey**_ :

_**J'aimais la phase de réveille, se moment d'entre deux, ou l'on n'était ni complètement endormis, ni complètement réveillé, ce moment où l'on voguait entre deux mondes et ce matin semblait bien meilleur encore que les autres jours, une odeur de lavande flottait dans l'air, quelques choses de chaud se trouvait contre moi, seul la légère douleur que je ressentais sur l'un de mes bras ne rendait pas se moment parfait.**_

_**Ouvrant les yeux je mis quelques instants à m'habituer à l'obscurité de la pièce,**_ _**trouvant rapidement ce qui me gardait au chaud, Olivia Benson, toujours endormis, un sourire sur le visage, complètement détendu.**_

_**Gravant cette vision dans mon esprit, je ne pus empêcher un sourire de se former sur mon visage tandis que ma main libre s'avançait pour dégager une mèche caramel se trouvant devant ses yeux afin de pouvoir voir son visage en entier.**_

_**Elle était magnifique, comme toujours, mais elle semblait avoir quelque chose en plus, sans que je ne sache ce que c'était vraiment, peut-être l'absence de ride sur son visage…**_

_**L'entendant marmonner légèrement, je crue qu'elle se réveillait, mais la seule chose qu'elle fit fut de poser sa tête contre ma poitrine, serrant ma taille un peu plus fort, comme si elle avait peur que je**_ _**parte.**_

_**Mon sourire ne put que s'agrandir tandis que je profitais de chaque secondes passées avec elle dans mes bras.**_

_**Je ne sus pas combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, une minute, trente, une heure, deux peut-être ? Le temps semblait c'être arrêté, jusqu'à ce que je vois ses paupières bouger doucement, papillonnant quelques instants avant de s'ouvrir complètement.**_

- Hey, _**soufflais-je ma voix un peu plus rauque que d'habitude, surement parce que je n'avais pas encore parlée avant.**_

- Salut, ça fait longtemps que t'es réveillée ? _**Demanda-t-elle en desserrant sa prise sur ma taille, s'éloignant doucement de moi, le moment était fini…**_

- Aucune idée, _**lui répondis-je**_, désolée de t'avoir réveillée hier soir…

- Casey, ce n'est pas grave, tu t'es fait agresser, tu as parfaitement le droit de faire des cauchemars.

- Je… J'ai eu comme des flashs, _**lui avouais-je, décidant de lui en parler maintenant pour ne pas avoir à le faire plus tard, fermant mes yeux, je revoyais mon rêve dans les moindres détails**_, un homme cagoulé me donnait un coup de pot de fleur et il me balançait contre mon bureau, j'ai essayé de lui mettre un coup avec la lampe que j'avais dessus pour me défendre, mais ça n'a pas suffi à l'assommer…, _**continuais-je, sentant mes yeux se remplir de larme**_, Je croyais qu'il allait me tuer… Que ma vie allait se finir là… J'ai eu si peur… Et je me sentais si nul… Si nul de ne rien avoir pu faire…, _**terminais-je en éclatant en sanglot tandis qu'Olivia me serrait dans ses**_ _**bras.**_

- Tu n'as pas à te sentir nul Casey Novak, tu ne l'es pas, il ta simplement eu par surprise, je n'aurais pas plus réussie à me défendre que toi et pourtant j'ai subi un entrainement spécial.

_**Après cette phrase elle m'avait simplement gardé dans ses bras pendant de très longues minutes jusqu'à ce que mon ventre ait eu la brillante idée de gargouiller.**_

- Pancakes ? _**Me demanda-t-elle alors en se séparant de moi.**_

- Tu tiens vraiment à me faire grossir hein ?

- Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre, _**me répondit-elle en se levant dévoilant ses longues jambes halées juste comme il le fallait, magnifique, je détournais rapidement le regard avant qu'elle ne me remarque en train de la mater…**_

- Non pas du tout…, _**soufflais-je en trouvant un autre endroit ou poser mon regard, sans que ce ne soit un réel succès, mes yeux semblaient comme attirés par elle…**_

- Petit-déjeuner au lit ? _**Proposa-t-elle en passant la porte.**_

- Pourquoi pas, mais interdiction de mettre des miettes dans mon lit Benson, sinon je trouverais bien le moyen de te coller un procès.

- Compris Maître Novak, _**rétorqua-t-elle en sortant de la pièce après avoir fait un rapide salut militaire.**_

- C'est ça, fout toi de moi Olivia, tu verras, je me vengerais.

- Ah oui ? Et comment ? Tu n'es pas vraiment en état, _**répondit-elle en haussant la voix pour que je puisse l'entendre de la chambre.**_

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !

- C'est une menace ?

- Un avertissement.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots avec moi, je vous connais, vous autre les avocats, vous êtes les pros pour retourner la situation à votre avantage avec un seul petit mot.

- Tu n'es pas contre quand c'est à toi que ça sert, _**lui rappelais-je, amusée.**_

- Que quand ça me sert.

- C'est bien ce que je disais, tu es juste une mauvaise perdante.

- Tu vas voir si je suis une mauvaise perdante ! Si tu continues comme ça, je te laisse te débrouiller toute seule pour faire ton petit déjeuner et je garderais ton précieux café en otage !

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est de la non-assistance à personne en danger !

- Tu n'es pas en danger.

- Si, si je n'ai pas mon café le matin je peux clairement mourir.

- Tu auras pu devenir comédienne avec un jeu pareil, _**s'amusa Olivia en apparaissant dans le cadre de la porte habillé du même pantalon et du même pull qu'elle avait hier.**_

- Je sais, c'est ce que me disais ma mère et crois le ou non, mais ça me sert au tribunal.

- Je n'ai aucun doute avec ça, _**me répondit-elle en faisant demi-tour.**_

- Tu vas où ?

- M'occuper des pancakes, ça serait bête que ça crame non ?

- Tu es déjà en train de les faire cuire ?

- Yep, je suis une rapide Novak, je fais des pancakes plus vite que mon ombre.

_**Secouant la tête de droite à gauche je sentis une douleur lancinante dans mon épaule, grimaçant je demandais à Olivia si elle pouvait m'apporter mes médicaments ce qu'elle fit quelques secondes plus tard avec un verre de jus d'orange.**_

- Tu as mal où ?

- Ca part de mon cou et ça descend dans tout mon bras, _**lui répondis-je en montrant mon bras immobilisé.**_

- Et tes côtes ?

- Je ne les sens pas, je suppose que c'est une bonne chose.

- Du moment que tu ne fais pas de mouvement brusque et que tu ne ries pas, ça devrait aller.

- Tu parles par expérience ?

- Je me suis cassée une cote ou deux déjà, le dure métier d'inspecteur à l'unité spéciale des victimes, _**m'avoua-t-elle tout en ressortant de la chambre pour je suppose surveiller les pancakes.**_

_**Avalant les pilules une par une en m'aidant du verre de jus d'orange, je me rallongeais sur les oreillers, m'installant de façon**_ _**à pouvoir la voir revenir.**_

_**Sentant l'odeur des pancakes se faire de plus en plus forte je vis arriver Olivia avec un plateau repas.**_

- Et voilà, _**lança-t-elle en posant le plateau au milieu du lit, montant dessus avant de le rapprocher de moi afin que je puisse me servir.**_

- Merci, _**répondis-je avant d'attraper la tasse de café, la portant à mes lèvres je fermais les yeux, savourant simplement ce premier café de la journée.**_

- Accro, _**me taquina-t-elle.**_

- Et alors… Ça c'est une bonne drogue…

- Si tu le dis.

- Je le dis et je l'affirme, grâce à lui j'ai pu parfois trouver des solutions à des dossiers que je pensais désespérés.

- A ce point ?! _**S'amusa Olivia, comme le prouvait le sourire qui ornait ses lèvres.**_

- Comment crois-tu que je restais debout pour trouver des moyens de réparer vos bourdes à Stabler et toi.

- Ca n'arrive pas si souvent que ça.

- Peut être toi, mais Elliot à la bonne idée de péter une durite toutes les deux enquêtes.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas très regardant du côté des procédures, _**dut-avouer la brune.**_

- Je suis contente que tu le reconnaisses, en tout cas je souhaite beaucoup de courage à Abby pour devoir le gérer sans que tu ne sois là pour arrondir les angles.

- D'ailleurs ça me fait penser qu'il faut que j'appelle Cragen, je ne lui ai pas précisé le nombre de jour de congé que je prenais.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de gâcher tes jours pour moi Olivia, vraiment, s'il le faut j'appellerais ma mère…

- Casey Novak, j'ai promis que je prendrais soins de toi et je tiens toujours mes promesses, alors je vais appeler Cragen, lui demander deux semaines et tu n'as rien à dire et puis de toute façon j'ai au moins cinq mois de congés à prendre encore.

- Bourreau du travail.

- Les meurtriers ne prennent pas de vacances, je n'en prends pas non plus. Maintenant prend un pancakes avant qu'il ne soit froid, tu verras, c'est bien meilleur.

- Je peux avoir du Nutella dessus ? _**Demandais-je d'une petite voix enfantine pour la faire craquer, ce qui marcha bien au de-là de mes espérances.**_

- Et après c'est moi que tu accuses de vouloir te faire grossir, tu y arrives très bien toute seule, je reviens, _**lança-t-elle en se levant tandis que je portais ma tasse de café à mes lèvres…**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, certes il ne fait pas spécialement avancer l'histoire, mais j'avais envie de mettre un petit chapitre comme ça, un peux guimauve. Et j'aime énormément faire des chapitres dans ce genre, mais toute la fiction ne sera pas ainsi je vous le promets, sinon elle deviendrait vite ennuyante.**_

_**Bref, je vous laisse et vous dit à la semaine prochaine !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	6. Tentation

_**Hey, j'espère que vous allez bien, moi ça va super bien.**_

_**Ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant, cinq pages word, c'est un peu un record pour moi si on enlève l'épilogue de ''Le Journal'' qui faisait 7 pages, enfin bref j'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture !**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**P.O.V. Olivia**_ :

_**Casey était têtue, ça je le savais déjà, ce n'était un secret pour personne, mais là elle en était arrivé à un point où ça en devenait presque ridicule.**_

_**Elle ne voulait pas que je touche à son t-shirt, madame voulait l'enlever toute seule, elle refaisait des caprices comme hier soir et je n'en connaissais toujours pas la raison, puisqu'elle refusait de me le dire.**_

_**Décidant de lâcher l'affaire je coupais l'eau de son bain que j'avais fait couler avant de sortir de la pièce, si elle avait besoin d'aide elle n'aurait cas venir me trouver…**_

_**Entendant un soupir venir de derrière moi je me retournais pour la voir galérer à enlever la manche, faisant demi-tour je ne lui laissais pas le choix.**_

- Je t'enlève ta manche, après si tu veux te débrouiller seule pour finir de l'enlever ok, mais je ne veux pas que tu te fasses plus mal et c'est non négociable on n'est pas au tribunal ici, _**finis-je en la voyant ouvrir la bouche pour essayer d'argumenter.**_

- Ok…, _**soupira-t-elle en laissant retomber son bras.**_

_**M'approchant d'elle, j'attrapais son bras pour le soulever doucement, prenant sa manche de mon autre main je fis passer délicatement le bras en dehors de la manche avant de lâcher le tout, tout aussi délicatement ne voulant pas lui faire mal d'avantage.**_

- Et voilà, _**dis-je d'une voix douce fixant son regard qui c'était obscurcie, ses joues ayant pris une teinte pivoine.**_

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi, _**répondis-je en décidant de ne pas parler de ses rougeurs sur les joues pour ne pas la gêner d'avantage**_, je… Je vais te laisser… Je serais à côté si tu as besoin d'aide.

- D'accord, _**acquiesça-t-elle tandis que je fermais la porte derrière moi.**_

_**Profitante qu'elle soit sous la douche, j'attrapais mon téléphone afin de composer le numéro du bureau, attendant que Cragen décroche.**_

- Capitaine Cragen.

- Monsieur, c'est Olivia.

- Oh Olivia, comment va Casey ?

- Bien, enfin aussi bien que peux aller une personne qui s'est fait passer à tabac, si je l'écoutais elle serait déjà en train de jouer au softball c'est pour dire.

- Sacrés Novak, on ne la changera plus.

- Non, je crois que ça serait difficile, _**acquiesçais-je avec un sourire**_, vous vous en sortez sans moi ?

- Très bien ne te fais pas de soucis pour ça, combien de temps comptes-tu prendre au final ?

- Deux semaines pour le moment, le médecin à bien voulu laisser sortir Casey à condition que je reste avec elle pendant ce temps-là.

- Très bien, prend donc trois semaines, comme ça tu pourras prendre un peu de temps pour te reposer ensuite.

- Vous êtes sûr que…

- Olivia, on gèrera très bien sans toi pendant trois semaines, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

- Très bien, alors… A dans trois semaines.

- A dans trois semaines et veille bien sur notre substitut.

- Je vais essayer mais ce n'est pas une malade facile.

- Je le pense bien, mais si il y a bien une personne qui arrivera à lui faire entendre raison, c'est bien toi.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, mais je vais faire de mon mieux.

- Olivia ? _**Retentit la voix de Casey.**_

- Il faut que j'y aille Monsieur, Casey m'appelle.

- Bien, prend soin de toi et à dans trois semaines.

- A dans trois semaines.

_**Raccrochant je m'empressais de frapper à la porte de la salle de bain.**_

- Tu peux entrer, _**me répondit-elle.**_

- Ok.

_**Ouvrant la porte de la salle de bain j'entrais, trouvant Casey dans la baignoire recouverte par de la mousse.**_

- Un problème ?

- Je…

- Oui ?

- Je n'arrive pas à sortir de la baignoire, _**fini-t-elle par avouer une moue contrarié sur le visage qui me fit sourire amusé, jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours je remarquais de l'eau au sol, ce qui voulait clairement dire qu'elle avait essayé plusieurs fois d'en sortir sans succès.**_

- Ok, donne-moi ton bras.

- Alors tu ne regardes pas.

- Casey, ne fait pas l'enfant.

- Très bien je reste à l'intérieur, l'eau est encore chaude, je peux essayer encore d'en sortir par moi-même.

- Et que tu te fasses mal, je ne crois pas.

- Tu ne peux pas me forcer à sortir de toute façon, _**répliqua-t-elle croisant ses bras sous l'eau, tout du moins je le pensais puisque je ne voyais rien, la mousse recouvrant tout.**_

- Ok, je vais t'aider à sortir sans regarder, mais je continue à dire que c'est stupide, on est faites pareille je te le rappelle.

- Je n'en ai rien à faire.

_**Soupirant je fermais les yeux en tendant mon bras de façon à ce qu'elle puisse s'appuyer dessus, ce qu'elle fit quelques secondes plus tard, lâchant mon bras rapidement après être sortie je l'entendis attraper la serviette dans laquelle elle dû s'enrouler…**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**P.O.V. Casey Novak**_ :

- C'est bon tu peux ouvrir les yeux, _**l'avertis-je en resserrant au maximum ma serviette sans comprimer mon bras que j'étais obligée de laisser en dessous puisque je ne pouvais pas le bouger.**_

_**Acquiesçant à ma demande Olivia ouvrit les yeux, me détaillant de la tête au pied, son regard noisette glissant sur chaque partie de mon corps visible, me rendant mal à l'aise, sentant mes joues prendre une teinte pivoine je m'empressais de quitter la pièce afin qu'elle ne le voit pas, je passais rapidement devant la brune non sans avoir récupéré le morceau de mousse qui m'aidait à garder mon bras en place et que j'avais enlevé pour me laver avant de m'enfermer dans ma chambre.**_

_**Me laissant glisser contre la porte je fermais les yeux afin de me reprendre mes esprits, si elle s'amusait à me regarder comme ça je n'allais pas rester longtemps de marbre, je me félicitais**_ _**intérieurement d'avoir un tel contrôle sur mes gestes.**_

- Casey ?

- Oui ?

- Tu vas bien ?

- Ca va…

- Je suis désolée…

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai bien vue que tu semblais mal à l'aise que je te vois et moi je n'arrange rien en te fixant comme si tu avais un problème, ce n'était pas mon intention.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Surtout que tu n'as vraiment aucun problème.

- Olivia…, _**soupirais-je en levant les yeux au ciel, sentant mes joues s'empourprer au maximum, provoquant un léger rire de l'autre côté de la porte, il faisait très chaud dans cette chambre tout à coup…**_

- Désolée, mais il fallait que je te le dise, _**répondit-elle en reprenant son sérieux, sa voix redevant plus posée**_, je peux entrer ?

- Deux minutes, je cherche des habits.

- Ok, j'attends alors, _**souffla-t-elle tandis que je me relevais, prenant la direction de mon armoire ou j'attrapais un pull vert aux manches assez large et un jean noir large.**_

_**Attrapant des sous-vêtements dans un autre de mes placards j'entrepris de les mettre avec plus ou moins de mal ce que je réussis finalement, après quelques minutes de galère.**_

_**Réussissant à passer le haut, je dû déclarer forfait pour le pantalon, marchant jusqu'à la porte je l'ouvris timidement découvrant Olivia assise contre le mur.**_

- Tu peux m'aider pour le pantalon ? J'ai réussi à mettre tout le reste, mais…

- D'accord, _**me sourit-elle en me suivant dans ma chambre**_, assied toi sur le lit.

_**Faisant ce qu'elle me demandait de faire je me posais sur mon lit tandis qu'elle se baissait pour passer ma première jambe, effleurant ma peau provoquant une décharge dans tout mon corps.**_

_**Elle ne se rendait pas compte de l'effet qu'elle me**_ _**faisait, elle me rendait complètement dingue…**_

_**Passant à la deuxième jambe je dû serrer mes mains sur le drap pour retenir le deuxième frisson qui ne demandait qu'à partir de ma jambe pour traverser tout mon**_ _**corps.**_

- Voilà tu peux te redresser, _**me souffla-t-elle d'une voix plus rauque que d'ordinaire qui me fit frissonner à nouveau, croisant son regard je vacillais devant la flamme qui dansait au fond de ses yeux couleur chocolat, du désir à l'état pure…**_

- Merci, _**lui répondis-je sans réussir à détacher mon regard du sien, la tension montant au fil des secondes.**_

- De rien…

_**La sonnerie d'un téléphone résonna dans l'appartement et je ne sus pas si je devais le maudire d'avoir coupé se moment ou si je devais le remercier de m'avoir empêché de faire une grosse connerie.**_

_**Détournant le regard je cherchais d'où venais le bruit, finissant par découvrir le coupable sur ma table de chevet, l'attrapant je m'empressais de décrocher.**_

- Novak ?

- Casey, j'ai appris pour ton accident par ta secrétaire, quand comptais-tu nous appeler ?

_**Super, mon père, moi qui espérais que personne de ma famille n'apprendrait mon agression, c'était raté visiblement…**_

- Je viens de sortir de l'hôpital, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'y penser et je vais bien.

- Tu vas bien ? D'après elle tu as deux côtes cassées, un problème à l'épaule, une plaie à la tempe et de multiples hématomes, je n'appelle pas ça aller bien !

- C'est rien de très grave, tu as déjà vu pire.

- Je suis militaire Casey, toi tu es substitut du procureur, ce n'est pas vraiment la même chose.

- Je sais, mais je vais m'en remettre, il n'y a vraiment aucune inquiétude à avoir, je t'assure. La preuve je suis rentrée chez moi, s'ils avaient vraiment craint pour ma vie je serais encore entre leurs quatre murs blancs.

- Je veux venir m'assurer de ça par moi-même, je prends le premier avion.

- Pas la peine papa, j'ai déjà un gardien de prison je n'ai pas besoin d'en avoir deux.

- Comment ça ?

- Olivia veille sur moi, tu sais tu l'as déjà vue sur l'une des photos de mon appartement.

- L'inspecteur de l'unité pour laquelle tu travailles ?

- C'est ça et elle est plutôt stricte en ce qui s'agit de ce que je peux faire ou non.

- Et elle a raison, tu es toujours en train de vouloir tester tes limites, même quand tu es malade. Rappelle-toi quand tu étais plus jeune et que tu as voulu aller faire de la luge alors que tu avais la grippe.

- Papa, j'avais 7 ans…, _**soupirais-je en suppliant Olivia qui était assise à côté de moi sur mon lit du regard de faire quelque chose**_

_**Mais la brune semblait bien trop amusée par ce qu'elle entendait pour faire quoi que ce soit, lui tirant mon plus beau regard noir je vis un sourire moqueur s'installer sur ses lèvres.**_

- Je sais très bien que tu avais 7 ans mais…

- Papa, je dois te laisser, Olivia m'appelle, _**mentis-je pour le couper dans sa nouvelle phrase.**_

- Ah, très bien, je te rappellerais plus tard, prend soin de toi, ne fais pas de bêtise.

- Promis, bye papa.

- Bye ma puce.

_**Raccrochant je me tournais en direction d'Olivia dont les yeux brillait d'amusement et d'autre chose que je n'arrivais pas à identifier.**_

- Tu mens à ton papa, ça ce n'est pas bien.

- Je vais ratatiner cette secrétaire à la langue trop pendu, d'ailleurs je vais l'appeler pour la renvoyer tout de suite !

_**Commençant à composer le numéro du bureau je fus couper dans mon hélant par la main d'Olivia qui s'empara de mon téléphone.**_

- Hey ! Rend le moi !

- D'abord tu vas te calmer et ensuite je verrais si je te le rends. Rien ne sert de la renvoyer pour si peu.

- Tu ne connais pas mon père, crois-moi à côté de lui, tu es de la rigolade. Quand j'étais gamine il était toujours sur mon dos, j'étais sa seule fille alors il croyait qu'il devait me protéger de tout et n'importe quoi.

- Tu as des frères ?

- 3, tous plus grand que moi pour couronner le tout.

- J'aurais aimé avoir des frères ou des sœurs, _**m'avoua-t-elle**_, ça doit être pas mal pour jouer.

- C'est vrai que pour le sport c'était pas mal, ils m'ont appris beaucoup de chose… Mais assez parler de ça, parlons d'autre chose.

- Et si on parlait de te coiffer, non pas que je ne trouve pas tes cheveux magnifique comme ça, mais je suis sûr que coiffés ils seraient encore mieux, je vais chercher une brosse, ne bouge pas, _**lança-t-elle avant de se lever pour quitter**_ _**la pièce pour partir à la recherche de ma brosse à cheveux…**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre, puisque cette fic's est vraiment la seule assurée d'être publiée toutes les semaines puisque je suis actuellement en train d'en écrire le chapitre 17, mais c'est tout ce que vous saurez !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	7. Coiffure

_**Hey tout le monde, **__**j'espère que vous allez tous bien et qu'il fait beau chez vous pas comme chez moi, vive l'Alsace et son ciel gris X).**_

_**Blague à part je suis contente que cette fic's vous plaise, pour ce qui est du rapprochement entre Casey et Olivia et tout le reste, mais ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'elles s'embrassent dans les 2-3 prochains chapitres, depuis que j'ai écrit ma Jemily j'ai appris que j'aimais bien faire trainer en longueur et c'est ce que je vais faire ici, bien sûr ça sera quand même moins long que dans la dîtes Jemily, mais ça ne sera quand même pas pour tout de suite, néanmoins j'espère que ça vous ira quand même !**_

_**Bref je vais arrêter de parler et vous laisser lire, bonne lecture !**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**P.O.V. Olivia Benson**_ :

_**Trouver sa brosse à cheveux, son sèche-cheveux et tous les autres accessoires de coiffures n'avait pas été compliqué, c'était même la partie la plus simple. **_

_**Casey semblait être quelqu'un de très ordonnée, enfin, sauf quand il s'agissait de son bureau, là c'était plutôt le contraire… **_

_**Mais la partie la plus compliquée restait quand même la seconde, avant d'y retourner il fallait que je me ressaisisse, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'avais trouvé une excuse pour m'éclipser quelques instants, je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris dans sa chambre une dizaine de minutes plus tôt…**_

_**Si son téléphone n'avait pas sonnée je suis persuadée que nous nous serions embrassées.**_

_**Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se dérouler mais je savais déjà que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, elle**_ _**était très fragile psychologiquement après l'attaque dans son bureau d'il y quelques jours, elle se rattachait simplement à moi parce que j'étais là, je ne devais pas céder ou elle risquerait de le regretter plus tard et je ne voulais pas perdre son amitié, elle m'était trop précieuse, je n'avais déjà pas beaucoup d'amie…**_

- Olivia ? Tu t'es perdue ? _**Retentit la voix de Casey, inquiète.**_

_**Inspirant une dernière fois je me décidais à sortir de la salle de bain, essayant de ne pas laisser paraitre mon trouble je marchais jusqu'à sa chambre, la**_ _**trouvant assise en tailleurs, ses longs cheveux blonds-roux tombant en cascade dans son dos, quelques mèches partant dans tous les sens, la rendant particulièrement belle malgré les**_ _**hématomes qui se trouvait sur son visage, me voyant entrer son regard bleu-vert sembla s'illuminer, elle était magnifique, à se demander comment je**_ _**n'avais pu le remarquer avant…**_

- Ça va ? _**Me demanda-t-elle inquiète ses joues prenant une teinte rouge vive, surement parce que je devais être en train de la regarder bizarrement.**_

- Oui, oui ça va, désolée j'étais ailleurs, _**répondis-je en ordonnant mentalement à mes jambes de bouger afin de brancher le sèche-cheveux sur l'une des prises prêt de son lit avant de la rejoindre dessus, m'y laissant tomber, rampant jusque derrière elle**_, tu me le dis si je te fais mal ok ?

- Ok, _**acquiesça-t-elle tandis que je levais la brosse pour la passer dans ses cheveux, sentant son shampoing à base de fraise et vanille envahir mes narines, ressentant cette même impression de somnolence et de bien être envahir tout mon être, comme hier…**_

_**Une fois ses cheveux sans nœud, je**_ _**mis le sèche-cheveux en route provoquant un sursaut du côté de Casey, me faisant couper l'appareil rapidement.**_

- Désolée, j'aurais dû te prévenir que je mettais le sèche-cheveux en route, _**m'excusais-je en la voyant trembler.**_

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'y es pour rien c'est moi qui ai peur pour un rien…

- Cas', _**soufflais-je en posant l'appareil sur les draps afin de pouvoir m'assoir à ses côtés, la faisant se tourner doucement vers moi avant d'attraper ses mains entre les miennes, touchée par la détresse qui se reflétait dans ses yeux**_, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu as subi une lourde agression, c'est tout à fait normal que tu es peur, ok ?

_**OB/CN**_

_**P.O.V. Casey Novak**_ :

_**Le surnom et le faites qu'elle prenne mes mains entre les siennes m'avait fait battre mon cœur plus vite sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, je savais que c'était**_ _**stupide parce qu'elle n'était pas la seule à me donner ce surnom, mais tout était différent quand il s'agissait d'Olivia Benson…**_

- Je suis stupide, je me sens tellement nul, un sèche-cheveux allumé et voilà que je me transforme en véritable lavette…

- Casey Novak, tu es traumatisée, tu as subi une lourde agression, tu n'es pas une lavette comme tu le dis, tu es l'une des personnes les plus courageuses que je connaisse, tu ne te laisses jamais démonter par qui que ce soit, tu n'es pas une lavette et je ne te laisserais pas dire le contraire, ok ?

_**Acquiesçant aux paroles d'Olivia je sentais battre mon cœur**_ _**à mille à l'heure tandis qu'une chaleur réconfortante coulait dans tout mon corps par ses mains attachées aux miennes.**_

_**Malheureusement**_ _**ce moment dû prendre fin et c'est avec regret que je laissais les mains d'Olivia se séparer des miennes**_

- Olivia ?

- Oui ?

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi, _**me répondit-elle avant de regagner sa place derrière moi**_ _**tandis que je fermais les yeux me laissant chouchouter par Olivia Benson.**_

_**Elle mit le sèche-cheveux en route une nouvelle fois non sans m'avoir prévenu de son mouvement, séchant délicatement mes cheveux, prenant chaque mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts me procurant de délicieux frissons sans qu'elle ne le sache et puis aussi vite que ça avait commencés j'entendis**_ _**l'appareil se couper et la chaleur qu'il diffusait aussi.**_

_**Au même moment, les doigts d'Olivia quittèrent mes cheveux me provoquant**_ _**une sensation de manque…**_

- Je vais repasser un coup de brosse, _**me souffla-t-elle me faisant acquiescer sans que je ne pense à ouvrir les yeux**_, tu me le dis si je te fais mal ok ?

- Ok, _**acquiesçais-je, fière d'avoir réussie à garder ma voix calme et posée tandis que je sentais ma brosse passer avec délicatesse dans mes cheveux.**_

- Olivia ?

- Oui ?

- Non rien…

- Casey, dis toujours.

- Tu… Je t'ai parlé de ma famille, mais quand est-il de la tienne ?

- Je… Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de parler de ça…

- Désolée, je n'aurais pas dû lancer cette conversation, mais c'est juste que… Tu n'en parles jamais et je voulais savoir, mais je comprends parfaitement que tu ne souhaites pas en parler, après tout c'est vrai, c'est ta vie privé et on n'est que collègue et…

- Casey, _**m'interrompit la voix d'Olivia dans mon monologue me faisant taire**_, tu n'as pas à être désolée, tu as le droit d'être curieuse, disons que je t'en parlerais plus tard, ok ? J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps encore avant. Il y a très peu de personnes au courant de mon histoire, j'évite d'en parler généralement, parce que le regard des gens change ensuite et je ne veux pas que tu me regardes différemment…

_**Sentant la détresse dans son ton je me retournais afin de prendre ses mains entre les miennes comme elle avait pu le faire précédemment.**_

- Tu ne me dois absolument rien Liv', ok ? Je suis curieuse, c'est une déformation professionnel d'ailleurs, tu me parleras quand tu seras prête, mais sache que rien, jamais rien ne me fera changer l'avis que j'ai de toi, d'accord ?

- Ok, _**acquiesça-t-elle ses yeux bruns reflétant la douleur et la peine qu'elle s'évertuait à cacher la plupart du temps derrière un épais mur de béton armé.**_

- Bien et si tu allais te laver toi aussi.

- Je n'ai pas d'habit pour me changer.

- Tu peux m'en emprunter et puis on aura cas passé chez toi ensuite, histoire que tu puisses récupérer des affaires.

- Très bien, mais je ne veux pas que tu fasses n'importe quoi pendant que je ne serais pas en train de te surveiller.

- Je serais sage, je vais aller m'asseoir sur le canapé, mettre un programme bidon à la télévision et t'attendre bien sagement.

- Mais c'est que tu deviendrais presque raisonnable, _**se moqua Olivia me faisant lui tirer la langue, un geste de grande maturité si vous voulez mon avis**_, elle n'est pas belle ta langue, _**termina-t-elle en se levant pour prendre la direction de la salle de bain, me laissant seule.**_

- Ma langue est parfaite ! _**M'exclamais-je, provoquant un léger rire chez la brunette.**_

- Un texte de loi pour prouver ça Maître Novak ?

- Non, pas pour ça, mais pour outrage à un substitut du procureur oui.

- Ca n'existe pas ça Casey, sinon je le saurais. Tu n'as pas le droit d'inventer des textes de loi, désolée.

- Tu m'énerves !

- Je sais ! _**Me répondit-elle avant de s'enfermer dans ma salle de bain, un sourire amusé apparaissant sur mon visage sans que je ne puisse l'empêcher…**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Moi en tout cas je m'amuse toujours autant à écrire sur elles deux, enfin sur Casey surtout parce qu'elle est mon personnage préféré, je suis même en train de regarder pour me lancer dans une Casey/Alex parce que après en avoir lu une ou deux en anglais je commence à trouver ses deux-là mignonne ensemble et comme il n'y en a aucune en français je me suis dit que ça serait pas mal d'essayer, mais ça sera pour plus tard je tiens à bien cerner Alex avant ça et j'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal à cerner Miss Ice Queen. Mais ça va venir.**_

_**Bref je vais me taire et vous dire à la semaine prochaine !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	8. Visiteur Surprise

_**Hey tout le monde, j**__**'espère que vous allez bien, moi ça va plutôt bien, mise à part que les cours recommence lundi et que je n'ai aucune envie d'y aller, je préfèrerais mille fois rester en vacances. Mais bon toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, donc je vais simplement prendre mon mal en patience et subir les cours.**_

_**Bref je vais arrêter de me plaindre sur ma future rentré scolaire te vais simplement vous souhaiter une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**P.O.V. Casey Novak**_ :

_**Assise dans le canapé, un paquet de céréale trouvé dans l'un de mes placards entre les mains, pour passer le temps et pour éviter de rester les mains inoccupées, la télévision mise au minimum, j'attendais qu'Olivia sorte de la salle de bain pour ne plus être seule.**_

_**Entendant la sonnette retentir je retins un gémissement d'angoisse et attendit que la personne parte, je savais que mon agresseur avait été arrêté mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur que quelqu'un d'autre s'en prenne à moi.**_

_**Mais la personne ne semblait pas avoir envie de partir, entendant la sonnette retentir à nouveau je fus rassurée quand j'entendis la voix qui parla de l'autre côté de la porte.**_

- Casey ? Olivia ? Vous êtes là ?

_**Elliot Stabler, le coéquipier d'Olivia, laissant le paquet de céréales en plan sur mon canapé je m'empressais de me lever pour rejoindre la porte afin d'ouvrir à l'inspecteur qui me fit un sourire.**_

- Bonjour Elliot.

- Bonjour Casey, Olivia n'est pas là ?

- Si, elle est sous la douche.

- Je vois, je peux entrer un instant ? Il faudrait que je lui parle.

- Bien sûr, venez, _**l'invitais-je en m'effaçant avant de refermer la porte à clé derrière moi**_, alors ? L'enquête ? Tout se passe bien ?

- Tout se passe très bien Casey, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Il va falloir que je témoigne contre lui ?

- Possible, mais son audience ne sera pas avant quelques semaines, vous avez le temps de vous en remettre.

- D'accord et Abby ? Comment se débrouille-t-elle ?

- A merveille, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Elle se débrouille mieux que moi ? _**Demandais-je avec crainte, après tout si elle travaillait mieux que moi ils risquaient de ne plus ne plus vouloir d'une fille qui ne savait même pas se défendre…**_

- Je ne dirais pas ça, vous êtes difficilement remplaçable, mais elle se débrouille, elle ne nous fera pas perdre les dossiers que vous auriez gagnée.

_**Soulagée de voir qu'ils n'allaient pas me remplacer je laissais un sourire s'étendre sur mon visage, je ne pouvais toujours pas ouvrir trop grand ma bouche, ni montrer mes dents en souriant, mais je pouvais sourire, c'était le principal.**_

- Je vous proposerais bien quelque chose à boire, mais j'ai interdiction de porter quoi que ce soit.

- Dites-moi où est la cafetière, je m'occupe du reste, _**répondit-il en prenant la direction de la cuisine ou je lui indiquais l'emplacement de mon bébé, une cafetière dernier cris, le même genre de modèle qui se trouvait dans les cafés.**_

- Ben ça alors, c'est de la cafetière ! _**S'exclama-t-il impressionné.**_

- L'accro à la caféine que je suis avait besoin d'une bonne machine pour lui fournir sa drogue.

- Je vois ça, je sens que je vais venir prendre le café ici de temps à temps.

- Je suis à la maison pour les deux prochaines semaines aux moins, donc il n'y a pas de problème.

- Bien, comment je fais marcher cette merveille ? _**Demanda-t-il en récupérant deux tasses sur le côté, attendant mes instructions.**_

- Il y a un bouton sur le côté droit, il faut appuyer dessus pour la mettre en route, ensuite il suffit de choisir quelle sorte de café vous souhaitez sur les boutons du dessus et la machine fait tout le travail, _**lui répondis-je en m'installant sur l'un des sièges posé devant mon plan de travail.**_

- Très bien, comment voulez-vous le vôtre ?

- Noir, très noir.

- C'est parti ! _**Lança-t-il en appuyant sur les boutons que je lui avais mentionnés précédemment…**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**P.O.V. Olivia Benson**_ :

_**Cette douche m'avait fait le plus grand bien, attrapant une serviette dans l'un des placards je sortie rapidement de la salle de bain pour voir ou se trouvait Casey, je n'aimais pas l'idée de devoir la laisser seule, elle était encore capable de c'être lancée dans la cuisine d'un plat malgré ses côtes cassées et tout le reste.**_

- Casey ?

- Dans la cuisine Olivia !

- Qu'est-ce que je disais, encore raison, _**soufflais-je en levant les yeux au ciel, avançant jusque la cuisine prête à devoir la gronder comme une gamine, mais il en était tout autre.**_

_**Assise sur l'une de ses chaises devant son plan de travail, elle buvait tranquillement un café, Elliot en face d'elle, ils semblaient être en grande discussion.**_

- J'ai cru que tu cuisinais, _**avouais-je pour annoncer mon arrivée avant qu'elle ne se tourne dans ma direction, ses yeux brillant tout en me détaillant de la tête au pied avant qu'elle ne détourne rapidement le regard pour cacher une légère rougeur et aussi pour éviter de se faire repérer, mais c'était trop tard, je l'avais parfaitement vue faire et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir en quelque sorte fière de moi, même si je ne le devais pas, elle était en état de faiblesse et je ne devais pas en profiter…**_

- Je ne cuisine pas, je tiens à guérir un jour, je ne voudrais pas être privée de softball et de baseball pour le reste de ma vie. Tu as besoin d'aide quelque part ?

- Oui, si tu pouvais m'aider pour choisir des fringues. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je peux t'emprunter. Salut Elliot.

- Salut Olivia, finalement ta patiente est plutôt raisonnable.

- Je vois ça, elle m'impressionne même.

- Hey ! Je suis toujours là ! _**S'exclama-t-elle une moue absolument adorable sur le visage**_, _**descendant de son fauteuil elle prit la direction de sa chambre et je la suivis rapidement après avoir lancé un clin d'œil à mon partenaire, **_alors que veux-tu ? Un jean peut-être.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de rentrer dans tes jeans.

- Olivia, si tu fais une seule allusion à un problème de poids de ta part je te promets de t'en coller une dès que je pourrais le faire.

- Très bien, alors donne-moi en un, que j'essaye.

_**Me tendant un jean bleu marine Casey repartit rapidement à l'assaut de son armoire à la recherche d'un haut pour moi, me tendant un t-shirt de couleur brune assez large et assez long, c'était même plus une tunique qu'un t-shirt à manche longue, sortant une ceinture noir je la regardais interrogative.**_

- Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais avoir besoin d'une ceinture ?

- C'est pour le haut, elle se met par-dessus, tu verras.

- Très bien, je te fais confiance. Je reviens.

- Très bien, je vais retrouver Stabler, tu n'auras cas nous rejoindre ensuite, il voulait te parler de quelque chose, _**me répondit-elle avant de quitter la pièce, me laissant seule pour que je puisse me changer…**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**Et voilà, je suis consciente que ce chapitre est un peu court, mais je ne voyais pas comment le continuer pour que ça soit bien donc j'ai préféré le laisser ainsi.**_

_**Mais je vous promets que le prochain sera plus long, il fait exactement 1562 mots alors que celui-ci en fait moins de 1300.**_

_**Enfin bref, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine tout le monde !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	9. Décision à prendre

_**Hey, j'espère que vous allez tous bien, moi ça va plutôt bien même si je suis déjà crevée des cours, moi qui pensais reprendre à un rythmes à peu près normal pour une première semaine et bien c'était raté, certain de nos profs ont déjà réussi à nous coller des trucs notés le troisième jour c'est pour dire...**_

_**Enfin bref parlons d'autre chose que des cours, comme nous sommes samedi je vous propose donc un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira, alors je vais simplement vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**P.O.V. Casey Novak**_ :

_**La nouvelle que venait de nous apprendre Elliot Stabler m'avait laissé dans un état entre la colère et l'abattement, notre témoin, la sœur de l'homme qui m'avait attaqué refusait de témoigner après tout ce que j'avais dû subir, Elliot, Abby et tout le monde pensait que me voir la ferait peut-être changer d'avis, mais je ne me sentais pas prête à l'affronter, pas tout de suite, pas comme ça, avec des bleus partout…**_

- Cas', _**souffla Olivia attirant mon attention sur Elliot et elle qui se trouvait toujours devant moi.**_

- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire 'Liv…, _**répondis-je, plongeant mon regard dans ses orbes chocolat, lui faisant passer de cette façon tout ce que je ne pouvais pas dire à haute voix, ce que je ne voulais pas dire plutôt, je ne voulais pas être faible devant quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, mais cette homme m'avait poussé à l'être avec tout le monde et je le détestais pour ça, autant que je me détestais moi-même…**_

- Je suis persuadée que tu l'es, _**contra-t-elle en prenant ma main dans la sienne**_, mais si tu ne te sens pas prête nous ne t'obligerons pas à y aller.

- Si je n'y vais pas, il s'en tirera c'est ça ? _**Demandais-je à Elliot détachant mon regard des yeux d'Olivia pour me fixer sur lui, sans lâcher la main de la brune, refusant de lâcher ma seule source de courage.**_

- J'en ai bien peur Casey.

- Est-ce que je peux prendre un peu de temps pour y réfléchir ?

- Vous pouvez, _**m'assura-t-il**_, il faut que j'y retourne, vous m'appelez quand vous vous serez décidé.

- D'accord, _**acquiesçais-je tandis qu'il quittait l'appartement**_, il faut que je sorte d'ici, _**soufflais-je alors en me tournant vers Olivia, il fallait que je prenne l'air ou j'allais devenir folle.**_

- Ok, on va allez chercher ses affaires chez moi tout de suite alors, comme ça, ça te permettra de prendre l'air, je vais chercher nos vestes, reste là.

_**Acquiesçant je la laissais partir, lâchant sa main que j'avais gardé dans la mienne, attendant qu'elle revienne, ce qu'elle fit quelques minutes plus tard avec ma veste noir assez longue et une écharpe de la même couleur que mon pull ainsi que sa veste.**_

- Tu as une vraie collection d'écharpe dans ton placard.

- Je sais, je ne suis pas très mode, mais les écharpes c'est mon truc, j'aime bien m'en acheter dès que je vais quelque part.

- Je vois ça, laisse-moi t'aider à mettre ta veste, _**offrit-elle en posant la sienne sur mon canapé avec l'écharpe afin de m'aider à enfiler mon manteau.**_

_**L'ouvrant complètement elle m'aida à passer mon bras valide à l'intérieur de ma manche avant de se débrouiller pour qu'il tienne, même sans la deuxième manche de mise, le fermant, elle alla rapidement chercher mon écharpe, la passant autour de mon cou.**_

- Et voilà, on peut y aller, _**me sourit-elle en attrapant sa veste qu'elle passa rapidement avant de prendre la direction de la porte d'entrée moi à sa suite.**_

- Olivia ?

- Oui ?

- J'avais raison, cet ensemble te va vraiment bien.

- Merci, _**souffla-t-elle ses joues virant aux pivoines, tandis que je lui souriais doucement.**_

- Pas de quoi, _**répondis-je en passant mon bras valide sous le sien afin de me rapprocher d'elle…**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**P.O.V. Olivia Benson**__** :**_

_**Casey était resté silencieuse pendant tout le trajet jusque mon appartement et je n'avais pas essayé de lui parler, elle avait besoin de réfléchir, elle doutait de son courage, elle doutait d'elle tout entière, ce qui était parfaitement normale quand on savait ce qui venait de lui arriver, mais je savais parfaitement ce qu'elle ferait.**_

_**L'assistante du procurer, Casey Novak ne se laissait pas facilement démonter, elle irait, il fallait juste lui laisser le temps de reprendre un minimum confiance en elle.**_

_**Garant la voiture devant mon immeuble je descendis avant d'aller lui ouvrir la porte, mais elle semblait être complètement ailleurs…**_

- Cas' ?

- Hum… Oui ? Oh on est arrivées.

- A l'instant, tu viens ?

- Bien sûr, je ne voudrais pas louper une occasion de voir ou habite Olivia Benson, _**répondit-elle avant de sortir en prenant appui sur le siège avec**_ _**sa main valide, s'accrochant rapidement à mon bras une fois en dehors.**_

_**La guidant jusqu'à l'entrée j'ouvris rapidement la porte grâce au code puis la guidait jusqu'à l'ascenseur dans lequel je montais avec elle, appuyant sur le bouton ''4'' avec ma main libre, la deuxième se trouvant au bout du bras qui était accrochée à celui de Casey.**_

- Tu habites au dernier ?

- Yep, c'était le seul appartement avec une terrasse de l'immeuble et j'avais besoin d'un petit endroit sur lequel installer des fleurs.

- Des fleurs ? Toi ?

- En quoi est-ce si bizarre ?

- Je ne te voyais pas en cultiver, c'est tout.

- Ouai, c'est ça.

_**Avançant jusqu'à la porte la plus au fond j'attrapais ma clé dans ma poche avant de l'insérer dans le trou prévu à cette effet, la tournant afin de la déverrouiller.**_

- Après toi, _**soufflais-je en lui tenant la porte pour qu'elle puisse rentrer.**_

_**Lâchant mon bras, elle entra doucement dans l'appartement, en détaillant chaque recoin du regard, touchant un meuble çà et là avec son bras valide, attendant à l'entré, je me surpris à être nerveuse de savoir ce qu'elle allait en penser.**_

- C'est… Jolie… Ça manque un peu de décoration, mais ce n'est vraiment pas mal.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr, pourquoi tu pensais que je n'allais pas aimer ?

- Et bien… Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à ton appartement.

- On ne peut pas tous avoir les même goûts, sinon la vie serait ennuyeuse.

- Donc tu ne mens pas, tu aimes vraiment ?

- Bien sûr que oui, 'Liv, je ne mentirais pas sur ça ! _**Sourit Casey en s'approchant de moi attrapant mon bras pour me faire entrer à l'intérieur.**_

_**Sans que je ne puisse l'empêcher, je sentis un sourire s'installer sur mes lèvres tandis qu'elle avançait dans le salon.**_

- Je croyais que tu adorais regarder la tv, mais tu n'en as dans ton salon.

- J'en ai une dans la cuisine et une dans ma chambre, quand je rentre le soir je suis généralement trop fatiguée pour me poser dans le salon, sinon je m'endormirais.

- Je vois, donc tu as deux tv, ça, ça te correspond plus.

- Parce que je suis du genre à passer mon temps avachie devant la télévision, c'est ça que tu dis ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, c'est toi qui extrapole.

- C'est ça, c'est de ma faute !

- Bien sûr !

- Hum… C'est moi ou l'on se dispute pour le sujet le plus débile que je n'ai jamais vue ?

- Non, ce n'est pas toi, _**sourit Casey en se laissant tomber sur le canapé**_, je suis un peu sur les nerfs, désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave Cas', tu n'as pas être désolée, je pense que je ne serais pas dans un meilleur état si j'étais à ta place, en faites je serais surement pire que toi.

- Si tu le dis…

- Casey, si tu veux parler, de quoi que ce soit, je suis là, ok ?

- Ok, _**acquiesça-t-elle tandis que je m'asseyais à ses côtés, attrapant sa main dans la mienne.**_

- Je suis sérieuse.

- Je sais, c'est juste que tout ça, j'ai l'impression d'être une pauvre fille même pas capable de se défendre, je me sens comme si je n'arriverais jamais à redevenir la Casey d'avant, comme si quelque chose c'était cassé et je sais que c'est stupide, j'ai juste prit quelques coups, rien de très grave, mais…

- Casey, tu n'es pas stupide et les coups que tu as pris ne sont pas des petits coups de rien du tout, tu n'as pas entendu le médecin ? Ses côtes cassés aurait pu se déplacer et tu aurais pu avoir un poumon de perforé, tu aurais pu mourir et l'hémorragie interne qui a été soigné à l'hôpital, si je n'avais pas été là tu te serais vidé de ton sang, sans même qu'il y est une seule tâche sur ta moquette. Tu veux que je continue ? Parce que je pourrais, tu as le droit d'avoir peur, tu as le droit de te sentir mal, ce que tu as subis n'est pas anodin, ok ?

- Ok, _**souffla-t-elle en laissant retomber sa tête sur mon épaule.**_

- Si j'y vais, tu viendras avec moi ?

- Bien sûr, ne crois pas te débarrasser de moi si facilement.

- Merci.

- De rien, bon je vais aller chercher mes affaires. Tu m'attends ici ?

- Je ne vais nulle part, tu te souviens, je suis blessée.

- Oh ça, ce n'est pas ce qui t'embêterais d'habitude.

- Je sais… Mais j'essaye de me montrer raisonnable.

- Une première, _**m'amusais-je tandis qu'elle levait les yeux au ciel.**_

- C'est ça, file Benson avant que je ne change d'avis ! _**Bougonna la rouquine.**_

_**Souriant au ton qu'avait utilisé Casey, je me levais prenant la direction de ma chambre, elle n'était définitivement pas facile à vivre comme malade, mais je savais qu'elle faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas trop râler et ça me suffisait…**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous souhaite à tous un bon week-end, une bonne semaine à venir.**_

_**Oh et j'avais parlé de faire une fic's Casey/Alex, ça avance, j'ai trouvé l'idée de départ, mais je compte attendre d'avoir terminé d'écrire celle-ci avant de penser à publier et comme il me reste au moins une dizaine de chapitre à écrire (Je suis au vingtième) ça attendra encore un peu, mais si vous voulez que je vous mette déjà le résumé ici je pourrais le faire, il me semble aussi que ça sera la première Alex/Casey en français, il y en a un paquet en anglais mais en français impossible d'en trouver une, pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir cherché.**_

_**Je crois que je vous ai tout dit, donc je vous dis à samedi prochain !**_

_**Bisous**_

_**Mel DCaire Brewster**_


	10. Mensonge par omission

_**Hey tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien, moi je viens tout juste de me réveiller, vive les grasses matinées le week-end.**_

_**Enfin bref, comme nous sommes samedi je vous propose le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction qui j'espère vous plaira !**_

_**Pour répondre à Arya12 : Comment ça tu ne connais pas Alexandra Cabot ? C'est une terrible erreur ! Tu loupes quelque chose c'est moi qui te le dit :P En tout cas s'il te prend l'envie tape simplement Stephanie March sur Google, tu sauras au moins déjà quoi ressemble la demoiselle :o).**_

_**Voilà, maintenant place à ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**P.O.V. Casey Novak**_ :

_**Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris de demander à Olivia de faire un détour par chez notre témoin après être sortie de son appartement mais je le regrettais déjà.**_

_**L'instant de courage stupide que j'avais eu c'était estompé aussi vite qu'il était apparu laissant place à tout autre chose, un mélange de pincement au creux de l'estomac et de cœur qui bat aussi vite que si je venais de courir un marathon, j'ai peur, c'est un fait, ce n'est pas mon imagination.**_

_**Pourtant j'ai vraiment tout essayé pour changer ça, mais rien ne semble pouvoir y faire.**_

_**Tout ça ne me ressemble tellement pas, je suis Casey Novak, fille de militaire, avec 3 frères qui lui avait appris la castagne, substitut du procureur avec**_ _**l'un des meilleurs taux de réussite de tout l'état de New York, je traque ses détraqués avec une main de maître, du moins c'est ce que j'aime à croire.**_

_**Mais aujourd'hui il en est tout autre, j'ai l'impression de n'être qu'une**_ _**simple copie de moi-même, de ne plus être cette personne que j'ai passé ma vie à construire et je déteste ça, je me déteste d'être ainsi…**_

- Cas' ?

- Hum… ?

- Tu veux que l'on fasse demi-tour ? Que l'on rentre ?

- Non ! _**Répondis-je avec une détermination que je ne pensais plus posséder.**_

- Ok, dans ce cas allons-y ?

_**Regardant en dehors de la voiture par la vitre, je vis une rue typique de New York, pleine d'immeuble de différentes couleurs et hauteurs, c'était donc ici qu'habitait l'homme qui m'avait agressé, qui m'avait rendu aussi faible…**_

- Allons-y, _**acquiesçais-je en ouvrant la porte avec ma main valide, sortant de la voiture trouvant rapidement Olivia à mes côtés.**_

_**Attrapant son bras comme je commençais à en avoir l'habitude je la laissais me guider en direction du bon immeuble puis du bon appartement.**_

- Tu es prête ?

- Non, mais il le faut, je ne peux pas vivre dans la peur de tout éternellement, ce n'est pas mon genre.

- Je sais, j'espérais que tu dirais ça.

_**Toquant à ma place à la porte de l'appartement elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'ouvrir sur notre témoin.**_

- Vous avez arrêté mon frère ! _**Nous reprocha-t-elle d'entrée.**_

- Bien sûr que oui, vous ne pensiez pas qu'il allait s'en sortir alors que j'ai fini à l'hôpital sur une table d'opération à cause de lui ! _**Rétorquais-je légèrement acide la faisant reculer.**_

- Casey, calme toi, _**souffla Olivia en exerçant une légère pression sur mon bras.**_

- Désolé, mais j'ai un peu de mal là… Ecoutez, votre frère est venu m'agresser dans mon bureau, si l'inspecteur Benson n'était pas arrivé, il ne serait pas non seulement accusé d'agression, mais de meurtre !

- Il n'aurait jamais fait ça !

- On ne doit pas parler de la même personne, il m'a cassé plusieurs côtes qui auraient pu perforer mes poumons et je ne parle même pas de l'hémorragie interne que j'ai eue, j'aurais pu mourir de ses deux façons.

- Je suis sûr qu'il ne voulait pas ça !

- Il a dit à mon partenaire qu'il aurait dû la tuer, _**intervint alors Olivia me faisant me tourner dans sa direction, lâchant son bras, la bouche ouverte de stupeur.**_

- Tu ne m'as jamais dit ça !

- Je ne voulais pas te le dire, tu étais déjà bien assez blessé, je ne voulais pas que tu le sois d'avantage.

- Alors tu as préféré me mentir ?

- Je ne t'ai pas mentis, j'ai simplement omis de te raconter une histoire qui ne t'aurais de toute façon servie à rien, qui n'aurait servie qu'à te fragiliser.

- C'est ça, ne disons rien à la pauvre substitut du procureur, elle est bien trop faible.

- Casey ne le prend pas comme…

- Peux importe, on en parlera plus tard, _**répliquais-je**_, on n'est pas vraiment là pour ça ou cas où tu l'aurais oublié, _**terminais-je mes yeux lançant des éclairs ce qui la convainquit surement de pas parler**_.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me parler ?

- J'aimerais que vous témoignez contre Gabriel Duval si vous ne le faites pas, il va s'en sortir et va pouvoir recommencer. C'est ce que vous voulez qu'il se passe ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

- Alors acceptez de venir témoigner au tribunal, pour vous, pour toutes les victimes de ce monstre, faites-le aussi pour toutes les prochaines victimes.

- D'a… D'accord, je le ferais, je ne veux pas qu'il puisse s'en sortir.

- Très bien, je vais appeler ma consœur, Abigail Carmichael, vous verrez, elle est vraiment très bien.

- Ce… Ce n'est pas vous qui vous occupez de l'affaire ?

- Je suis en arrêt maladie pendant les deux prochaines semaines au moins, donc je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de l'affaire, mais vous verrez, Abigail va faire de l'excellent travail.

- Très bien, si vous le dites.

- Je le dis, nous avons fait nos études ensembles, elle était tout aussi douée que moi. Nous allons devoir vous laissez maintenant, je dois parler avec ma remplaçante et m'assurer qu'elle connaisse les moindres détails de votre affaire.

- Merci, au revoir.

- Au revoir, _**la saluais-je avant de repartir dans l'autre sens, suivit par Olivia.**_

_**Sortant mon téléphone avec mon bras valide je cherchais rapidement le numéro de celle qui avait été ma voisine de table à la fac de droit et aussi l'une de mes seules amie tout en ressortant de l'immeuble, mon portable vissé à l'oreille.**_

- Casey Novak, ça fait longtemps.

- Salut, Ab's, comment vas-tu ?

- Moi ça va, ce qui n'est visiblement pas ton cas.

- Ce n'est qu'un petit accident de parcours.

- Un petit accident, Cas', on n'a décidément pas la même définition de petit accident.

- Tu es toujours à tout dramatisé Ab's.

- Et toi jamais, je savais que ça allait finir par te jouer un sale tour. Bien et si tu me disais ce qui te fait m'appeler, je croyais que tu étais interdite de travailler.

- On m'a demandé d'intervenir pour que l'affaire que je traitais au moment où je me suis fait agressée ne tombe pas aux oubliettes, d'après Stabler tu étais au courant.

- Je n'étais pas du tout au courant de son idée de te faire intervenir, il devait savoir que je serais contre, tu as déjà bien morflé pas la peine d'en subir plus pour le moment.

- Ab's tu sais que je déteste quand tu me surprotège.

- Je sais, mais si je ne le fais pas, qui le fera hein ?

- Hum… La fille qui me cache la vérité et qui me sert de gardien de prison.

- Houtch, un problème avec Olivia ?

- En plein dans le mille, mais je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment, donc j'ai été parlé à Nina Zergin elle accepte de témoigner.

- Tu es géniale Casey Novak.

- Je sais, on me le dit souvent.

- Ca va les chevilles ?

- Elles vont très bien, l'une des seules parties de mon corps encore en place, mais je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour elles.

- Ouai, ouai, moque-toi de moi… Écoute, il faut que je te laisse, on m'appelle.

- Ok, tu me tiens au courant ?

- Je t'appellerais quand j'aurais gagné, bye la rouquine.

- Bye Ab's !

_**Raccrochant le téléphone je croisais le regard d'Olivia qui ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire.**_

_**Détournant le regard je rangeais rapidement mon portable dans ma poche avant d'ouvrir la portière de la voiture avec ma main valide, entrant à l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte derrière moi, attendant que la brune y entre elle aussi et démarre.**_

_**Entendant la porte claquer je sus qu'elle se trouvait elle aussi dans l'habitacle…**_

- Cas', je suis désolée…

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une petite chose fragile qui pourrait se casser au moindre petit coup de vent ? Est-ce que je ressemble vraiment à ça ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, jamais je…

- Alors pourquoi gardes-tu des informations qui me concernent ?! Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose ? Explique-moi parce que là je ne comprends pas.

- Je voulais te le dire, mais j'attendais le bon moment, je ne voulais pas que ça te blesse.

- Tu ne voulais pas me blesser ? Vraiment ? Et bien à ne pas vouloir me blesser tu as vraiment finit par le faire !

- Je suis désolée… Ce n'était vraiment pas ce que je voulais faire, je te le promets.

_**Ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre je coupais court à la discussion, me plongeant dans la contemplation de l'extérieur, essayant de ne pas laisser mes larmes couler, je ne savais même pas pourquoi tout ça me blessait autant, surement parce que j'avais placé toute ma confiance en elle, fermant les yeux je sentis une main se poser sur ma jambe me tirant un frisson sans que je ne puisse l'arrêter.**_

- Je sais que tu m'en veux, mais je te promets que je ne recommencerais pas, que je ne cacherais plus rien, juste parle-moi.

- Te parler de quoi ? Je n'ai rien à te dire pour le moment. Maintenant si tu pouvais enlever ta main de là où elle se trouve ça serait bien.

_**Essayer de la blesser comme elle l'avait fait, voilà ce que j'essayais de faire sans savoir si c'était un succès.**_

_**En faites, je n'étais même pas sûr d'y arriver, ni d'en avoir complètement envie, elle restait toujours la personne pour qui je ressentais quelque chose et décider de la blesser d'une quel qu'on que façon, me blessait tout autant moi-même.**_

_**Soupirant je laissais ma tête reposer sur mon bras valide, lui-même accoudé sur la portière de voiture, fermant les yeux…**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Comme vous pouvez le voir Casey en veut un peux à Olivia, ça devrait s'arranger dans le prochain chapitre, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus maintenant sinon ça ne servirait à rien de lire le prochain chapitre.**_

_**A la semaine prochaine tout le monde !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	11. Course et réconciliation

_**Hello tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez tous bien, moi ça va plutôt pas mal, même si j'ai vraiment l'impression que le chapitre précédent ne vous a pas plu, pour cause, je n'ai une qu'une seule review ce que je trouve vraiment peu, bien sûr je comprends que vous aillez autre chose à faire que de me laisser des reviews, mais moi j'ai aussi autre chose à faire que de vous publier un chapitre toutes les semaines, certes, j'aime écrire, ça ne me pose pas de problème d'écrire les chapitres, mais après ça je vous écrit un petit texte d'intro, un petit texte de fin, je réponds à certaines reviews quand on me pose des questions, je dois aussi selon la fic's trouver un titre au chapitre et enfin je dois le mettre en ligne sur , ce qui me prend environ 20 minutes par chapitre pour le tout, il suffit que je publie 3 chapitres et j'en ai déjà pour une heure, donc la moindre des choses c'est que j'ai quand même quelques reviews.**_

_**Enfin bref, passons, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture !**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**P.O.V. Olivia Benson**_ :

_**Une Casey Novak en colère n'était vraiment pas quelque chose que j'espérais revoir un jour, elle ne m'adressait plus la parole sauf pour m'envoyer bouler quand je souhaitais l'aider à faire quelque chose, elle me jetait des regards noir dès que je bougeais ou respirait trop fort, tant et si bien que j'avais fini par m'asseoir dans un coin en espérant que ça lui passe rapidement, mais je n'étais pas très optimiste, elle était bornée, extrêmement bornée même.**_

_**J'avais bien sûr tout essayé pour qu'elle accepte**_ _**mes excuses, mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas dans ses objectifs du jour de me pardonner.**_

_**Entendant un ventre grogner sur le canapé ou elle c'était installée je ne pus empêcher un sourire de s'afficher sur mon visage à la vue de la moue ennuyée qu'elle faisait en ce moment même.**_

- Quelqu'un aurait-il faim ?

- Personne ! _**Répondit-elle avec hargne.**_

- Hey, calme-toi, je ne faisais que constater.

- Oui et bien va constater ailleurs.

- Cas'… Combien de fois-je vais-je encore devoir m'excuser ?

- Autant de fois que je le jugerais nécessaire et tu n'es même pas désolée, pour toi tu as fait un stupide bon choix pour me protéger, sauf que je ne suis pas une victime normale à qui tu peux cacher des informations ! Je suis Casey Novak, tu sais ton amie et aussi ta collègue ! L'une des personnes qui voit des malades tous les jours, qui connaît tout de la noirceur de la race humaine ! Tu ne peux pas me traiter comme l'une de ses gamines que tu vois tous les jours ! Tu n'en as pas le droit ! Parce que je n'en suis pas une ! Tu m'entends je n'en suis pas une !

_**Bien, enfin une réaction, m'approchant d'elle je m'asseyais à ses côtés sur le canapé, prenant sa main valide entre les miennes.**_

-Casey, malgré tout ce que tu veux faire croire, malgré tout ce que tu peux dire tu restes une victime, tu as été frappé, tu aurais pu en mourir. Et même si je consens que tu n'es pas vraiment une victime comme les autres tu en es une.

- Je ne veux pas en être une Olivia ! Je ne veux pas être comme toutes ses personnes détruites que je vois tous les jours !

- Tu n'en es pas obligée, tu peux te battre, montrer à tout le monde la femme forte que tu es, parce que je sais que tu l'es, tu es Casey Novak, tu es l'une des personnes les plus têtue et les plus obstinée que j'ai pu voir de ma vie, rien ne t'arrêtes quand tu as quelque chose dans la tête et c'est ce que j'aime chez toi.

- Généralement c'est ce que l'on n'aime pas chez moi.

- Alors c'est qu'ils ne méritent pas de te connaitre.

_**Un sourire éclatant vint se former sur ses lèvres et mes yeux croisèrent les siens qui semblait briller, surement à cause des larmes qu'elle essayait de retenir, sachant parfaitement qu'elle détestait se montrer faible je posais un baiser sur sa main avant de me lever, prenant la direction de la cuisine, soulagée d'avoir réussie à la faire me parler.**_

- Liv' ?

- Oui ? _**Demandais-je en me retournant croisant à nouveau son regard je dû faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas me laisser happer par ses deux orbes verts.**_

- Tu me promets d'arrêter de me cacher des choses ?

- Promis, tu as ma promesse que je ne le ferais plus.

- Très bien, maintenant est-ce que tu pourrais me faire quelque chose à manger, je crois que je vais bientôt mourir de faim.

- Ta fierté te tuera un jour, _**lançais-je amusée, tandis qu'elle me tirait la langue.**_

_**Me retournant j'entrais dans la cuisine cherchant quelque chose dans le frigidaire, mais sans grand succès, j'avais utilisé tout ce qui y restait hier et ce matin.**_

- Ton frigo est vide, _**lui annonçais-je lui tirant une grimace.**_

- Tu ne peux pas me dire ça maintenant alors que je suis au bord de l'agonie !

- De l'agonie, n'exagère pas !

- Je n'exagère jamais quand j'ai faim !

- Je vois, tu as un traiteur dans le coin pour que l'on puisse commander ? On ira faire les courses cet après-midi.

- Cherche dans le tiroir à côtés du frigo et prend le chinois, ou le mexicain, choisit.

- Parce que tu as de tout ?

- Bien sûr, tu ne penses tout de même pas que je cuisine quand je rentre à 22 heures le soir ?

- Ouai, pas faux.

_**Ouvrant le tiroir j'attrapais la pile de menu, assez conséquente, la posant sur le plan de travail à la recherche du papier du chinois, le trouvant j'attrapais le téléphone avant de rejoindre la rouquine sur le canapé. **_

- Tiens choisit ce que tu veux prendre.

_**Attrapant le papier que je lui tendais Casey se plongea dedans avec une moue concentrée…**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**Faire les courses avec Casey Novak relevait presque du parcours du combattant, elle partait dans tous les sens, voulait acheter à peu près tout ce qu'elle trouvait à manger.**_

_**Elle était un peu comme une gamine dans un magasin de jouet et cela m'amusait énormément, j'avais l'impression de découvrir une tout autre partie de sa personnalité, plus innocente et je devais avouer qu'elle me plaisait de plus en plus.**_

- Cas', tu n'as pas besoin de toutes ses cochonneries ! Tu te plaignais que j'allais te faire grossir, mais c'est si tu manges tout ça que tu vas prendre du poids.

- Mais j'ai besoin de chocolat, c'est bon pour le moral et je vais en avoir énormément besoin si je ne peux pas faire de sport.

- Très bien, prend donc du chocolat si ça te fait plaisir, mais pas les carambar alors, il faut choisir.

- Mais si, il me les faut aussi, pour les blagues, ça me remontera le moral aussi.

- Très bien, _**soupirais-je en la laissant les poser dans le cadi, sachant parfaitement que je ne pourrais pas lui refuser grand-chose si elle me regardait avec ses petits yeux tristes et si elle me faisait sa**_ _**moue c'était totalement mort.**_

- Super !

_**Et ça continua comme ça pendant deux heures jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus et que je la supplie de rentrer ce qu'elle accepta pour mon plus grand plaisir.**_

_**Si je devais revenir ici, je la laisserais à la maison avec Elliot, Munch ou Fin, mais je ne l'emmènerais**_ _**plus avec moi, plus jamais…**_

_**Franchissant les portes de son appartement les bras chargés de sac je les laissais tomber**_ _**sur le sol soulagée d'être rentrée.**_

_**Entendant un léger rire venir d'à côté de moi je m'empressais de**_ _**relever la**_ _**tête croisant un regard bleu-vert totalement amusé.**_

- Tu te moques de moi ? Vraiment ?

- Désolée, on dirait vraiment que tu es à deux doigts de mourir.

- Et toi comment fais-tu pour être encore aussi bien alors que tu es la blessée entre nous deux.

- C'est simple, je n'ai rien eu à faire, tu as tout porté, tu as conduit, je n'ai eu qu'à choisir ce que je voulais.

- Ouai… Pas faux.

- Allez, je vais t'aider à ranger dans le frigo, je pense que tu mérites bien un peu d'aide_**, lança-t-elle en se dirigeant**_ _**vers la cuisine mais je l'arrêtais après quelques pas.**_

- Non, non, non, tu ne touches à rien, tu vas aller t'asseoir sur le canapé, interdiction de toucher à un seul des aliments qu'on a acheté avant que je n'ai tout rangé, compris ?

- Si tu y tiens, _**lança-t-elle en haussant les épaules faisant une grimace.**_

- Et laisse ton épaule tranquille.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je crois que l'effet des antidouleurs commence à se dissiper.

- Raison de plus pour ne pas que tu bouges, je range les courses et je t'apporte un verre et tes médicaments.

_**Acquiesçant Casey alla s'asseoir tandis que j'attrapais les sacs sur le sol prenant la direction de la cuisine afin de ranger ce qui les contenait…**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**Après avoir rangé les courses j'avais rapidement emmené un verre d'eau ainsi que ses médicaments à Casey avant de mettre un film dans le lecteur DVD, m'installant à ses côtés.**_

_**Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que je sente sa tête glisser, signe qu'elle c'était endormie, accompagnant sa tête dans sa descente**_ _**jusqu'à mes genoux je caressais tendrement ses cheveux, les enroulant autour de mes doigts, sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais totalement**_ _**hypnotisée par sa longue chevelure blond-roux.**_

_**Ce ne fut que quand je l'entendis grommeler dans son sommeil que je sortis de mes**_ _**songes, décidant qu'elle serait mieux dans son lit je me levais doucement en posant sa tête sur le canapé avant de passer une main sous ses épaules et une autre dans son dos afin de la soulever, calant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou avant de la porter jusqu'à sa chambre la posant délicatement sur son**_ _**lit avant de remonter la couverture sur ses épaules, sortant de la chambre…**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et vous inspirera plus que le précédent. **_

_**En tout cas je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	12. Les cauchemars continuent

_**Hello tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez tous bien, moi ça va super bien, on est samedi donc ça ne peut de toute façon qu'aller bien.**_

_**Et donc comme nous sommes samedi voici la suite de la fiction qui j'espère vous plaira !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**P.O.V. Casey Novak**_ :

_Un homme habillé tout de noir me courait après autour de mon bureau, j'essayais de_ _lui échapper du mieux que je le pouvais, mais cela fut vain quand je le sentis m'attraper par les_ _cheveux, me projetant contre le mur près de la porte, me faisant tomber au sol, ma tête me faisant horriblement mal, la pièce autour de moi tournant._

_Je crus mourir quand je sentis de multiple coup de pied dans mon ventre_ _me faisant hurler de douleur avant qu'un dernier coup ne me coupe littéralement le souffle, j'étouffais, je n'avais plus d'air, je…_

- Casey, Cas', hey, réveille-toi ! _**S'exclama une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien, me réveillant en sursaut.**_

- Liv', je… Il me frappait… Je… J'ai cru mourir…

- Ok, calme toi, ça va aller, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, ça va aller, vient là, _**souffla-t-elle en ouvrant ses bras pour que je puisse m'y réfugier, des larmes de soulagement coulant sur mes joues tandis que j'enfouissais**_ _**ma tête au creux de son épaule, respirant son odeur, m'agrippant avec mon bras valide à son**_ _**haut, comme à une bouée de sauvetage, parce que c'est ce qu'elle était, ma**_ _**bouée de sauvetage dans cette océan déchaînée qu'étais ma vie ses derniers jours et même si je ne le disais pas et ne lui dirait surement jamais à cause de ma fierté mal placé je ne savais pas comment je**_ _**ferais sans elle…**_

_**Calquant ma respiration du mieux que je le pouvais sur la sienne j'essayais de me ressaisir tandis qu'elle nous faisait basculer doucement sur le**_ _**lit en position couchée, nos têtes atterrissant sur l'oreille, me gardant contre elle tout en caressant mes cheveux je l'entendis fredonner un air que je ne connaissais pas.**_

_**Quand je fus**_ _**plus calme Olivia m'éloigna doucement**_ _**d'elle de façon à pouvoir m'observer.**_

- Tu te sens assez bien pour me raconter ce qu'il se passe dans ton rêve ?

_**Plantant mon regard dans ses deux orbes marron je ne pris même pas la peine de répondre, restant concentrée sur ça et sur rien d'autre.**_

- Tu n'as pas prévu de m'en parler pas vrai ?

- Tout comme tu n'as pas prévu de me parler de ta famille, _**rétorquais-je sur la défensive sans la quitter du regard.**_

- Touchée, _**souffla-t-elle**_ _**amusée sans bouger d'un centimètre**_, disons que tu m'en parleras quand tu en auras envie.

- Tout comme toi ?

- Tout comme moi, _**acquiesça-t-elle.**_

_**Le silence reprit alors ses droits dans ma chambre, nos souffles se mélangeant, la tension montant tandis que mes yeux descendaient malgré moi sur les lèvres pulpeuse d'Olivia que j'entendis déglutir avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne de moi.**_

- Je vais préparer à manger…, _**souffla-t-elle en se levant, sortant rapidement de la chambre tandis que je fermais les yeux, frustrée, déçu et en même temps une part de moi était heureuse qu'elle se soit éloignée avant que je ne gâche tout entre nous deux, c'était tellement étrange tout**_ _**ça…**_

_**Soupirant j'enfouissais ma tête dans l'oreiller respirant le parfum d'Olivia qui s'y était incrusté la nuit dernière…**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**P.O.V. Olivia Benson**_ :

_**Casey était addictives, elle m'attirait totalement, elle était comme de la drogue, une drogue douce qui s'insinuait dans tous les pores de**_ _**ma peau et qui envahissait toutes mes pensées.**_

_**Mais je ne devais pas laisser ça arriver, elle était encore en état de choc malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait bien en dire, les cauchemars qu'elle faisait le prouvait…**_

_**Sortant divers aliments du frigo je me vidais l'esprit au maximum, me concentrant sur ce que**_ _**je devais faire ici.**_

_**Tout était tellement plus simple avec la cuisine que la vrai vie, j'aimerais parfois m'enfermer dans ce monde fait de saveur, d'aliment de différentes couleurs pour ne pas avoir à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais malheureusement c'était impossible.**_

_**Posant une casserole sur le**_ _**feu que je venais d'allumer je mis un peu de beurre à l'intérieur, attendant qu'il fonde pour y mettre la viande, ce soir c'était lasagne.**_

_**Laissant la viande cuire à feux doux je m'occupais de la sauce dans une autre casserole, tandis que je sortais un plat et les pâtes plates qui se mettaient sur les différentes couches.**_

_**Virevoltant entre chaque casseroles avec facilité j'attendis patiemment que la viande soit assez grillée pour y mettre la sauce avec, laissant le**_ _**tout chauffer…**_

_**OB/CN**_

- Casey ?

- Oui ? _**Demanda la rouquine en sortant de sa chambre ou elle était restée pendant tout le temps où j'avais cuisiné.**_

- On va manger, donc si tu veux bien venir t'asseoir par ici.

- J'arrive, laisse-moi juste passer par la salle de bain je dois avoir une tête affreuse.

- Tu ne l'es pas, tu es vraiment très bien, _**lui assurais-je sans réussir à m'en empêcher, ça sortait tout seul…**_

- Et bien, c'est gentille, _**sourit-elle en s'approchant, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les placer plus derrière**_, que mange-t-on ?

- Des lasagnes.

- Super, ça doit faire des lustres que je n'en ai pas mangé des faites maison ! _**S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire sur le visage, s'installant rapidement à table.**_

- Et bien tu ne pourras plus dire ça, _**répondis-je en apportant le plat sur la table tandis qu'elle s'approchait pour humer l'air un soupire d'extase sortant de sa bouche me filant des milliers de frisson dans tout le corps.**_

- Ca sent drôlement bon, si un jour tu arrêtes ta carrière il faudra que tu penses sérieusement à ouvrir un restaurant, je viendrais y manger tous les jours.

- J'y penserais, _**lui assurais-je en m'asseyant à mon tour,**_ _**attrapant son assiette y mettant des lasagnes avant de la reposer devant elle**_, si tu as des problèmes pour couper ta part dit le moi je te le ferais.

- Merci, mais je pense que je vais réussir à me débrouiller.

- Si tu le dis, mais tu n'iras pas dire que je ne t'ai pas proposé mon aide.

- Je ne te le dirais pas dans ce cas.

_**Levant les yeux au ciel je ne pus m'empêcher d'être amusée par cette tête de mule qu'était Casey, attrapant une bouchée je la regardais galérer à couper ses lasagnes avec sa**_ _**fourchette et puis finalement quand elle réussit je l'entendis pousser un petit cri d'excitation tandis qu'elle portait sa fourchette à sa bouche.**_

- Délicieux, _**souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux**_, je ne vais plus te laisser repartir dans deux semaines si tu continues comme ça, je vais te garder en otage ! _**Continua-t-elle tandis que dans mon esprit une petite voix me disait que ça ne me dérangerait pas tant que ça si elle me gardait en otage…**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**Et voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre de la fic, en attendant n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	13. Sortie

_**Hey tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien, personnellement ça va même si je sens que je vais passer le week-end à travailler sur le super long devoir que nous a donné notre professeur de F5…**_

_**Mais bon je prends quand même quelques instants pour vous publier le chapitre suivant de cette fic's et de deux autres aussi, ouai comme quoi ça m'arrive d'être productive.**_

_**Blague à part voici donc le chapitre 13 de cette fics, on se rapproche doucement mais surement du chapitre qui va tout changer entre nos deux héroïnes, mais je n'en dirais pas plus et vais simplement vous laisser lire, alors, bonne lecture tout le monde !**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**P.O.V. Olivia Benson**_ :

_**Une semaine après être sortie de l'hôpital les hématomes que Casey avait sur le visage avait presque disparu complètement et ses côtes ne lui faisait plus autant mal, elle n'était plus obligée de prendre ses antidouleurs tout le temps et ne tenait déjà plus en place, tournant en rond dans son appartement je crue devoir réellement la menotter à son lit pour qu'elle arrête de s'agiter.**_

_**Mais la moue adorable qu'elle me fit me convainquit de ne pas le faire, depuis une semaine elle me faisait réellement tourner en bourrique et me faisait faire presque tout ce qu'elle voulait.**_

_**J'étais en train de plonger et le pire dans tout ça c'est que je n'étais même pas sûr de m'arrêter avant de toucher le fond et là**_ _**je pourrais encore creuser…**_

- 'Liv ! On va se promener un peux ? Je n'en peux plus de rester ici ! _**Geignit Casey en me regardant avec ses petits yeux qu'elle avait emprunté au chat potté et qu'elle métrisait encore plus maintenant que nous avions vu le film ensemble il y a deux jours, la pire idée que je n'ai jamais eu, soit dit en passant.**_

- Tu es censée te reposer Cas'.

- Ca fait une semaine que je me repose !

- Que tu te reposes ? Tu ne fais que bouger !

- Je n'aime pas rester en place ! Je n'aime pas être malade et je veux aller me balader !

- Ok, je vais chercher nos vestes mais s'il te plait arrête de bouger dans tous les sens, ça ne va pas arranger ton problème d'épaule.

- Je n'ai plus de problème d'épaule, elle ne me fait même plus mal.

- Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais te laisser faire n'importe quoi, ne plus avoir mal ne veut pas dire que ton épaule s'est remise de ses blessures, donc, tu vas arrêter de t'agiter, ou l'on ne sort pas.

_**Comprenant qu'elle n'aurait pas gain de cause, Casey se laissa tomber sur le canapé une moue boudeuse s'installant sur son visage me faisant sourire, même comme ça elle était adorable, touchant le bout de**_ _**son nez avec l'un de mes doigts je vis un sourire s'installer peux à peux sur son visage contre sa volonté.**_

- C'est bien mieux comme ça, _**lançais-je en prenant la direction du placard dans lequel se trouvaient nos vestes, les attrapant avant de la rejoindre dans le salon**_, allez debout Casey.

- Bien mon général ! _**Répondit-elle en me**_ _**laissant lui mettre sa veste, elle avait fini par comprendre que tant que son épaule serait en écharpe elle devrait me laisser l'habiller, enfin jusqu'à un certain point, elle refusait toujours que je la vois nue et que donc je l'aide dans la salle de bain ou dans sa chambre et je n'insistais plus pour le faire non plus, je n'étais pas sûr d'avoir assez de cran pour m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus si c'était le cas…**_

_**Passant rapidement ma veste je**_ _**vérifiais rapidement que j'avais mon téléphone portable sur moi avant d'attraper Casey par le bras comme j'en avais pris l'habitude depuis que je restais avec elle.**_

_**Sortant de son appartement nous entrâmes rapidement dans l'ascenseur ou j'appuyais sur le bouton pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée, un silence confortable s'installant entre elle et moi, ça arrivait de plus en plus souvent sans que ça ne me dérange, ça me donnait l'impression que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde, que nous n'avions pas besoin de longue discussion pour nous comprendre et même si je savais que ce n'étais pas une bonne idée de ressentir tout ça, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'en être heureuse…**_

- Où va-t-on ? _**Retentit finalement la voix de Casey me sortant de mes pensées.**_

- On pourrait aller faire un tour au parc ? Il y en a un pas loin non ? Il me semble l'avoir vue en revenant des courses la dernière fois.

- Ok, va pour le parc, _**sourit la rouquine en sortant de l'ascenseur en même temps que moi, puisque je tenais**_ _**toujours son bras avant de m'entrainer rapidement jusqu'à la porte d'entrer de l'immeuble, me trainant presque.**_

- Hey, calme, qu'on aille vite n'y changera rien tu sais le parc ne va pas disparaitre, _**m'amusais-je tandis qu'un grognement de protestation quittait ses lèvres, Casey était et resterait une grande enfant dans l'âme, c'est ce que j'avais pu découvrir cette semaine passer entièrement avec elle, au départ elle essayait de le montrer le moins possible, se cachant derrière un masque, une armure qu'elle avait dû se forger au fil des enquêtes avec l'SVU mais au fil des jours cette armure c'était peux à peux effritée et maintenant elle n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir quand j'étais avec elle et ça me plaisait beaucoup.**_

_**Quand le parc fut enfin dans notre champ de vision le sourire de Casey s'agrandit illuminant son regard qui se mit à**_ _**pétiller tandis que son pas s'accélérait.**_

_**Amusée je ne pus m'empêcher de la suivre jusqu'à un petit lac au bord duquel se trouvait un banc, m'asseyant à ses côtés je la vis fermer les yeux, un sourire toujours sur ses lèvres…**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**P.O.V. Casey Novak**__** :**_

_**Les yeux fermés je me concentrais sur les bruits aux alentours, j'aimais énormément venir ici après les enquêtes difficile, c'était mon havre de paix alors quand Olivia avait proposé d'aller au**_ _**parc j'avais sauté sur l'occasion pour le lui montrer, il n'y avait jamais personne dans ce coin-là, été comme hiver, ce qui m'arrangeait plutôt bien.**_

_**Inspirant l'air ambiant bien moins pollué que celui en dehors du parc, je ne pus empêcher mon sourire de s'agrandir tandis que j'entendais au loin le bruit caractéristique que faisait un canard.**_

_**Ouvrant les yeux je croisais les orbes brunes d'Olivia qui me fixait interrogative.**_

- J'aime venir ici, _**lui révélais-je**_, après une enquête ou une journée difficile, c'est mon petit coin à moi, celui où personne ne viens me déranger, un petit coin de nature dans cette immense ville. Je ne l'ai jamais montré à personne, tu es la première…

- Alors c'est un honneur.

- Mais j'espère bien que tu vas le prendre comme ça, _**rétorquais-je en lui tapant doucement dans l'épaule tandis qu'un léger éclat de rire sortait de ses lèvres entrouvertes.**_

_**Posant ma tête sur son épaule, j'inspirais son parfum à plein poumon, avant de refermer les yeux, j'étais bien ici, je me sentais réellement à ma place, même si je savais très bien que ça ne durerait pas, dans une semaine elle pourrait repartir chez elle et je ne l'aurais plus avec moi quand je le souhaitais, dans une semaine je serais obligée de dormir seule, sans sa respiration pour m'aider à le faire, sans ses bras pour me rassurer et même si je me targuais habituellement d'être une femme indépendante je savais que je serais prête à ne plus l'être pour l'avoir à mes côtés**_

_**Mais jamais je n'oserais franchir le pas, parce que je ne savais pas ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi, parce que j'avais peur de perdre son amitié qui m'était si précieuse, je pourrais vivre avec seulement son amitié mais je ne pourrais plus vivre sans, c'était un faite…**_

- 'Liv ?

- Hum ?

- Merci.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour rester avec moi, me supporter depuis une semaine malgré mon caractère de cochon.

- Oh pas de quoi, tu supportes mon caractères de cochon je supporte le tien, c'est comme ça que ça se passe entre amies.

- Ouai…, _**soufflais-je en sentant mon cœur se serrer au mot amie, je savais que nous n'étions rien de plus mais l'entendre le dire le rendait réelle.**_

_**Mais je pourrais me faire à être seulement son amie, il fallait juste me laisser un peu de temps…**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vous dis à la semaine prochain pour un nouveau chapitre, si vous êtes sage bien sûr o)**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster.**_


	14. Routine

_**Hey tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez tous bien, personnellement la semaine prochaine j'ai BTS Blanc donc je stresse un peux, pas pour la partie écrite mais surtout pour les oraux, même si ceux sont des oraux blanc je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, j'ai l'estomac qui se noue et je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose, du coup je ne dors pas.**_

_**Bref, avec moi c'est habituelle, je suis une éternelle stressée de la vie.**_

_**Mais bon je ne vais pas vous ennuyer avec tout ça, je vais simplement vous souhaiter une bonne lecture de ce nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**P.O.V. Olivia Benson**_ :

_**Après une semaine passée entièrement ensemble nous avions fini par développer une certaine routine, tous les soirs avant qu'elle ne se couche je nettoyais sa plaie à la tête avant de remettre un pansement dessus.**_

_**Une fois ceci fait je la laissais se mettre en pyjama seule avant qu'elle ne me rejoigne sur le canapé pour regarder un film ou une série télévisé tout dépendait de ce que nous trouvions à la télévision.**_

_**Et elle finissait toujours contre moi, endormis, elle ne voyait jamais rien en entier, mise à par Shrek il y a trois jours de cela, mais comme on dit il faut une exception à la règle.**_

_**En tout cas ce soir ne dérogeais pas à la règle, c'est avec sa tête sur mes jambes que se trouvait Casey alors que la générique de fin du troisième Harry Potter résonnait dans l'appartement, arrêtant de caresser ses cheveux comme je le faisais depuis une petite demi-heure je me débrouillais pour la prendre dans mes bras afin de la porter jusqu'à sa chambre.**_

_**L'une des nombreuses habitudes que j'avais prise, la déposant sur le lit je la laissais un instant pour passer mes propres habits pour la**_ _**nuit avant de la rejoindre sous les draps.**_

_**Il c'était avéré qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester seule quand elle dormait au risque de faire des cauchemars, j'avais donc tout simplement décidé de rester avec elle et jusqu'ici c'était plutôt efficace, elle n'en avait plus fait, je ne savais pas si c'était juste moi ou le faites d'avoir quelqu'un avec elle, mais j'aimais à penser que c'était grâce à moi et seulement moi.**_

_**Eteignant la lumière de la table de nuit nous fûmes plonger dans le noir complet, posant ma tête sur l'oreiller il ne fallut pas deux secondes avant qu'elle ne se rapproche de moi pour se blottir dans mes bras,**_ _**une autre habitude qu'elle avait prise, un autre morceau de notre routine.**_

_**Une routine qui me paressait tellement bien, moi qui n'aimait pas d'habitude tout ce qui pouvait paraitre routinier, mais avec elle c'était différent, je ne savais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer mais c'était comme ça…**_

_**Passant une main dans ses cheveux pour dégager son visage, je l'entendis grogner avant qu'elle n'enfouisse un peu plus sa tête dans le creux de mon cou, la main de son bras valide attrapant mon t-shirt le serrant avec force, comme pour m'empêcher de fuir.**_

_**Attendrie par la scène je posais délicatement un baiser sur le haut de sa tête avant de fermer les yeux, plongeant à mon tour dans le sommeil bien aidée par la respiration lente et par les battements réguliers du cœur de Casey Novak…**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**P.O.V. Casey Novak**_ :

_**5 jours, cela faisait exactement 5 jours que je n'avais pas faits de cauchemar et je savais très bien pourquoi, mon attrape-cauchemar était brune, la trentaine, des yeux noisettes dans lesquelles je pourrais me perdre, un sourire magnifique, un rire délicieux, dormait actuellement dans mon lit et répondait au doux nom d'Olivia**_ _**Benson, desserrant ma main de sa prise sur son t-shirt je l'approchais de**_ _**son visage pour enlever une mèche qui se trouvait devant ses yeux ce qui le fit grogner dans son sommeil.**_

_**Amusée je ne pus empêcher un sourire de s'installer sur mon visage, elle était adorable, elle ne devait pas se rendre compte à qu'elle point.**_

_**La fixant je ne pouvais m'empêcher de mémoriser chaque centimètre de son visage, de la légère ride qui apparaissait sur son front quand elle commençait à se réveiller, au léger sourire qu'elle faisait quand elle dormait**_ _**ou encore cette mèche qui revenait se mettre continuellement devant son visage peu importe le nombre de fois que je l'enlevais…**_

_**Voyant ses yeux papillonner je me remis doucement en place pour ne pas me faire coincer en plein ''matage''.**_

- Hey, _**grogna-t-elle de sa voix bien plus**_ _**grave au réveille.**_

- Hey, bien dormis ?

- Plutôt oui et toi pas de cauchemar ?

- Non, il semblerait que ta simple présence ici les est fait fuir, il avait peut-être peur d'être arrêté.

- Surement c'est que je peux faire très peur.

- Oh je n'en doute pas Inspecteur Benson, _**répondis-je en me redressant de façon à me placer plus confortablement pour mon bras en écharpe**_, que vas-t-on faire aujourd'hui ?

- Elliot à sa journée de congé, on pourrait manger avec lui qu'en penses-tu ? Ca nous permettrait de sortir.

- Si tu veux, _**soufflais-je, je ne savais pas si j'étais heureuse de sortir et de voir du monde ou si j'étais triste que ma seule compagnie ne lui suffise pas.**_

- Ca ne va pas ? _**Me demanda-t-elle comme si elle lisait en moi me faisant sourire amusée.**_

- Si tout vas bien.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu dit ce si tu veux d'une manière si peu convaincante ?

- Je l'ai dit d'une manière convaincante ! _**Rétorquais-je tandis qu'un léger rire s'installait sur les lèvres de la brune à côté de moi.**_

- Ouai, excuse-moi d'avoir du mal à te croire, je commence à te connaitre Casey Novak, _**sourit-elle en me touchant le bout du nez du doigt tandis qu'une moue boudeuse s'installait sur mon visage.**_

- Je te déteste Benson.

- Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai, _**sourit la brune en me posant un baiser sur le front avant de se lever, attrapant mon bras non-blessé pour me relever à mon tour malgré mes nombreuses protestations.**_

- Je te déteste réellement Benson !

- Mais oui, je vais y croire, _**lança-t-elle amusé en**_ _**me trainant jusqu'à la cuisine indifférente à mon regard levé au ciel et aux marmonnements incessant sortant de ma bouche…**_

_**OB/CN**_

- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? _**Demanda Olivia en se garant sur le parking en face du petit restaurant dans lequel devait nous attendre Elliot.**_

- Si je te dis que ça ne me dérange pas c'est que ça ne me dérange pas ! _**Soupirais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.**_

- Tu vois que ça te dérange, la preuve tu soupires !

- 'Liv, si je soupire c'est parce que c'est la dixième fois en moins de cinq minutes que tu me demandes si je suis d'accord avec le faites de manger avec Elliot, je vais finir par croire que c'est toi qui a un problème.

- Tu as tiré une drôle de tête ce matin quand je t'en ai parlé c'est normal que je m'inquiète.

- Je n'étais pas encore totalement réveillée ce matin, voilà tout, on peut y aller maintenant ?

- On peut, _**acquiesça-t-elle, lâchant l'affaire, comprenant surement que je ne lui dirais rien et c'était temps mieux parce que sinon nous aurions passé la journée dans cette voiture, j'étais du genre têtue tout comme elle.**_

- Bien, _**souris-je en ouvrant la portière, sortant de la voiture, attendant qu'Olivia me rejoigne pour que je prenne son bras, traversant rapidement la rue une fois sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de voiture.**_

- Tu me le dirais hein ? Si jamais ça t'ennuyais, _**lança-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant le restaurant.**_

- Olivia…, _**soupirais-je**_ _**un sourire amusé apparaissant sur mon visage sans que je ne puisse le retenir.**_

- Quoi ?

- Tais-toi ! _**Lui répondis-je en lâchant son bras pour ouvrir la porte du restaurant tandis que son rire me parvenait agrandissant mon sourire, y avait-il seulement quelque chose qui n'était pas parfait chez cette**_ _**femme ? J'en doutais fortement…**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez en tout cas pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

_**Je sais que pour certain le temps commence à être long, mais je vous promets que ça vaut le coup d'attendre, depuis le début j'ai imaginé la fics exactement comme elle se passe, donc ce n'est pas parce que j'ai envie de vous faire tourner en bourrique en mettant autant de temps à les mettre ensemble mais vraiment parce que c'est comme ça que je l'imagine.**_

_**En tout cas pour leur premier baiser vous n'avez plus qu'à attendre 6 chapitres puisque le baiser se trouve dans le 20**__**ème**__** chapitre.**_

_**Donc, je vous dis à samedi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	15. Repas avec Elliot

_**Hello tout le monde, ou du moins les deux personnes qui suivent ma fic's si je compte les reviews…**_

_**Sachez que j'ai été à deux doigts de ne pas poster cette semaine parce que je n'avais qu'une reviews jusqu'à ce qu'il y a environ 2 heures et que même si j'écris pour moi les reviews sont en quelque sorte ma seule source de revenue.**_

_**Alors ne pas en avoir ça énerve un peux et surtout ça me donne l'impression que je n'écris pas bien ou que ce que je raconte n'est pas très intéressant ce qui doit surement être le cas, j'ai déjà énormément de problème de confiance en moi alors ça, ça ne m'aide pas.**_

_**Bref… Vous pouvez remercier les deux personnes qui m'ont misent des reviews parce que sinon je ne publiais pas cette semaine et surtout Arya12 parce qu'elle a réussie à me convaincre de poster ce chapitre.**_

_**Donc, voilà, bonne lecture à ceux qui passe par là !**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**P.O.V. Olivia Benson**__** :**_

_**Casey était seulement partie aux toilettes, elle allait revenir… Rien n'allait lui arriver… Je ne pourrais pas toujours rester avec elle… Il allait bien falloir que j'arrête de m'inquiéter…**_

- Olivia ? Olivia ? La terre appelle la lune ! _**Lança Elliott en passant sa main devant mon visage me faisant cligner des yeux.**_

- Oui… Quoi ?

- Il ne va rien lui arriver tu sais.

- La dernière fois que je l'ai laissé seule elle s'est fait attaquer et a failli y rester, excuse-moi si j'ai un peu peur de la laisser seule, _**rétorquais-je avant de rediriger mon regard sur la porte des toilettes à une dizaine de mètre de là ou je me trouvais, elle mettait drôlement longtemps, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ?**_

- Je vais finir par croire que tu ressens quelque chose pour elle.

- N'importe quoi ! _**M'exclamais-je avant de regarder l'heure sur ma montre, 1 minute et 30 secondes qu'elle avait quitté la table.**_

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment n'importe quoi comme tu dis, je ne t'ai jamais vu agir ainsi avec quelqu'un.

- Je n'agis pas différemment que si c'était quelqu'un d'autre de l'équipe, _**répondis-je avec le plus d'aplomb que je possédais avant de fixer à nouveau la porte des toilettes, elle mettait du temps, trop de temps pour moi…**_

- Tu n'agis pas comme si elle était n'importe quel membre de l'équipe, tu n'agis comme ça qu'avec elle et n'essayes même pas de dire le contraire, je n'y croirais pas, on travaille ensemble depuis bien trop longtemps pour ça.

- Écoute, _**soupirais-je en me retournant pour le fixer**_, je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir quelque chose pour elle, je n'en ai pas le droit parce qu'elle est encore en état de choc et que je n'ai pas le droit de profiter de sa faiblesse, alors oui peut-être qu'un part de moi ressent quelque chose pour elle, mais elle ne devra jamais le savoir compris !

- Et tu ne t'es pas demandée si elle avait elle aussi des sentiments pour toi ?

_**Bien sûr que si que je me l'étais demandée, plusieurs fois même, mais j'en étais venu à la même conclusion à chaque fois, si elle ressentait quelque chose pour moi c'était simplement parce que je m'occupais d'elle et qu'elle**_ _**était fragile en ce moment, c'était l'unique raison, je n'en voyais pas d'autre, elle ne pourrait rien éprouver pour quelqu'un comme moi en temps normale.**_

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? _**Demanda-t-une voix que je n'eue aucun mal à reconnaitre me retournant je lâchais un sourire à la rouquine en tirant sa chaise à mes côtés afin qu'elle puisse se rasseoir**_, merci.

- Pas de quoi.

- Alors aucun de vous deux n'a répondu, j'ai manqué quoi ?

- Pas grand-chose, Olivia trouvait que tu mettais trop longtemps, j'ai dû l'empêcher d'aller te chercher, _**s'amusa Elliott tandis que je lui envoyais mon meilleur regard noir.**_

- Vraiment ? C'est gentil que tu t'inquiètes 'Liv mais comme tu le sais faire quelque chose prend plus de temps avec un bras en écharpe. J'ai hâte de pouvoir l'enlever crois-moi !

- Plus qu'une semaine et tu seras débarrassée de ton écharpe et de ton infirmière à domicile, _**la taquinais-je gentiment en ébouriffant ses cheveux tandis que je sentais mon estomac se tordre à cette idée, dans une semaine elle n'aurait plus besoin de**_ _**moi, je ne la porterais plus le soir pour la coucher après qu'elle se soit endormie sur le canapé, je ne pourrais plus l'observer se mordre sa lèvre inférieur quand elle est gênée de me dire quelque chose et je ne l'entendrais plus non plus me complimenter sur ma cuisine.**_

- J'aurais pu avoir bien pire comme infirmière, _**répondit-elle avant de me glisser à l'oreille**_, ta cuisine va me manquer.

- Juste ça ?! _**M'offusquais-je tandis qu'un éclat de malice passait dans son regard.**_

- Bien sûr, pourquoi regretterais-je autre chose ?

- Ce soir ne compte pas sur moi pour te porter jusqu'à ton lit quand tu te seras endormi dans le salon pendant le film !

- Amie indigne !

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça ? Bonne blague ! _**Rétorquais-je amusée par sa répartie**_, il va falloir trouver mieux madame la substitut du procureur !

- Tu me dis que tu laisserais une personne blessée dormir sur un canapé inconfortable pendant que toi tu serais tranquillement dans mon lit ?

- Pourquoi pas. J'aurais plus de place comme ça.

- Je te déteste ! _**S'exclama Casey en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine du mieux qu'elle le pouvait avec son bras en écharpe ne faisant que s'agrandir le sourire amusée qui avait élu domicile sur mon visage.**_

- On sait toutes les deux que ce n'est pas vrai, _**répondis-je en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer un peux plus, un grognement sortant de sa bouche.**_

- Ok, le petit couple va se calmer maintenant non ?! _**Nous coupa Elliot nous faisant nous retourner dans un parfaite ensemble dans sa direction pour lancer la même phrase au même moment.**_

- Nous ne sommes pas en couple !

- Mais vous agissez comme si c'était le cas, _**rétorqua-t-il.**_

- Même pas vrai, _**ne pus-je m'empêcher de répondre en croisant mes bras sous ma poitrine dans la même position que Casey.**_

- Du tout non, ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez en ce moment même en train de me fusiller du regard, dans la même position, deux véritables petites siamoises.

- Je t'emmerde Stabler ! _**Lança l'ancienne rousse à mes côtés tandis que j'acquiesçais à sa phrase, je n'en aurais pas dit moins.**_

- Très bien ! Je vais me taire, mais c'est bien parce que mes nombreuses années de mariage m'ont appris qu'il ne faut jamais contrarier une femme, alors deux…

- C'est bien Elliot, tu apprends vite ! _**Me moquais-je faisant doucement sourire Casey.**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**POV Casey Novak**__** :**_

_**Le repas c'était vraiment bien passé, enfin mise à part ce petit moment ou Stabler c'était mis à nous questionner pour savoir si quelque chose se passait entre Olivia et moi, j'avais bien sûr répondu**_ _**par le négatif tout comme elle, mais j'avais bien vu dans son regard qu'il n'y croyait pas.**_

_**Ce qui m'avait fait peur d'ailleurs, je bataillais depuis des semaines pour que mes réels sentiments ne ressortent pas, pour qu'il ne devienne pas quelque chose qui m'empêcherait de vivre et surtout pour qu'Olivia ne les découvre pas, alors je ne voulais pas qu'en deux phrases Elliot mette tout à jour et casse**_ _**l'amitié que j'avais mise tant de mal à forger avec la brune et qui m'était tellement importante…**_

- Tout va bien ? _**Souffla Olivia sa tête apparaissant dans mon champ de vision tandis qu'elle posait ses mains sur le dossier du canapé.**_

- Yep, tout va bien, _**lui répondis-je avant de laisser échapper un bâillement**_, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

- Ok, donc pas de film se soir, tu vas dormir tôt.

- Mais 'Liv…

- Il n'y a pas de mais 'Liv, tu vas aller te mettre en pyjama pendant que je prépare le repas et ensuite on mangera et tu iras te coucher.

_**Sachant très bien que parlementer avec elle ne servirait strictement à rien je laissais tomber, non sans lâcher un énorme soupir ce qui la fit sourire, un éclat d'amusement passant dans ses yeux marrons.**_

- Bien, tu m'aides à me relever, maman ? _**Demandais-je en lui tendant ma main valide qu'elle attrapa délicatement après avoir fait le tour du canapé afin de m'aider sans me faire mal**_, merci, _**terminais-je une fois debout, me dépêchant de me reculer, me trouvant trop proche du visage d'Olivia et si je ne voulais pas craquer bêtement dans les jours qui venaient j'allais vraiment devoir limiter les rapprochements comme celui-ci.**_

- Pas de quoi, allez fil_**, répondit-elle tandis que je m'éloignais en trainant légèrement des pieds pas parce que j'étais trop fatiguée pour marcher normalement, juste pour l'embêter en faites, j'avais remarqué qu'Olivia détestait entendre les gens trainer des pieds, allez savoir pourquoi, mais elle n'aimait pas ça et la remarque ne loupa pas**_, Cas' je t'en supplie marche correctement, arrête de trainer des pieds comme une vieille de 90 ans…

- Oui maman, _**rétorquais-je avec un sourire me retournant dans sa direction juste assez longtemps pour la voir lever les yeux avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain pour me mettre en pyjama, tandis qu'Olivia elle prenait la direction des fourneaux pour nous concocter l'un de ses petits plats dont elle avait le secret…**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, normalement je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, tout dépendra du nombre de reviews et si je suis motivée à poster, l'un influencent bien évidement sur l'autre.**_

_**Sachant que plus de temps je mets à publier plus longtemps vous aurez à attendre avant leur premier baiser, enfin je dis ça, je dis rien…**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


	16. Insomnie

_**Hey tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien, moi ça va bien mieux que la semaine dernière, vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien vos reviews m'ont remotivé au maximum pour cette histoire et j'en avais bien besoin !**_

_**Donc voici le chapitre 16, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira, parce qu'on se rapproche du fameux chapitre qui va tout changer, ne restera à publier que le 17, le 18, le 19 et le 20**__**ème**__** est celui du baiser, donc encore 4 semaines, je sais que ça peut paraitre long dit comme ça mais vous allez voir je suis sûr que vous n'allez pas voir le temps passer o)**_

_**Donc, je vais vous laisser lire, bonne lecture !**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**POV Olivia Benson**_ :

_**Casey c'était endormie il y a une heure déjà, mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, assise sur le lit, caressant ses cheveux blond-roux je ne pouvais empêcher mon esprit de revenir à cette après-midi, Elliot avait failli faire tout capoter.**_

_**Casey ne devait jamais savoir que je commençais à ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour elle, parce que je ne voulais pas perdre son amitié et puis elle était bien trop fragile en ce moment pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Je ne voulais pas me faire de faux espoir et souffrir par la suite, mon cœur avait été meurtrie de trop nombreuse fois pour que je me permette encore une fois de le laisser se briser, je préférais me contenter de son amitié, de me contenter de ce qu'elle voulait bien me donner. Tout serait mieux que de la perdre pour toujours…**_

_**Sentant du mouvement sous mes doigts je baissais le regard, voyant Casey toujours endormis se déplacer sur le lit jusqu'à ce que sa tête atterrisse sur mes genoux un soupir de contentement sortant de ses lèvres sur lesquels un sourire s'étirait me faisant littéralement fondre, elle était adorable…**_

_**Recommençant mes caresses sur ses cheveux je stoppais tout mouvement en entendant**_ _**mon prénom sortir d'entre ses lèvres entre-ouverte, ne la voyant pas faire d'autre mouvement je compris qu'elle dormait toujours, continuant à entortiller mes doigts dans ses cheveux, je ne me rendis même pas compte que je plongeais à mon tour**_ _**dans les bras de Morphée…**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**POV Casey Novak**__** :**_

_**3 heures du matin et je n'arrivais déjà plus à dormir, ce n'était pas rare que je souffre d'insomnie, mais depuis ce qu'il c'était passé dans mon bureau et le faites qu'Olivia dorme avec moi tous les soirs je n'en avais plus eu une seule, pourtant ce soir c'était le cas.**_

_**Les yeux ouvert je fixais le plafond de ma chambre, la tête toujours sur les genoux de la brune, je ne savais d'ailleurs pas trop comment j'avais fini comme ça mais je m'en foutais, j'avais bien d'autre chose à penser, comme le faites que dans moins d'une semaine j'allais devoir à nouveau apprendre à vivre seule, sans Olivia pour me prendre dans ses bras toutes les nuits pour me**_ _**rassurer, sans elle pour me serrer contre elle quand je faisais un cauchemar, elle ne serait plus là non plus pour me faire découvrir de nouveau plat, ou des films dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence…**_

_**Olivia avait pris une telle place dans mon quotidien que le simple faites de ne plus l'avoir prêt de moi me terrifiait, je n'étais pourtant pas ce genre de personne dépendante d'une autre, ce n'était vraiment pas mon genre en temps normale j'étais plutôt du genre à tout faire par moi-même sans tenir compte de l'avis de quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même, mais avec**_ _**elle c'était différent, tout était différent…**_

_**Attrapant sa main posée pas très loin de moi je la serrais doucement pour essayer de me rassurer, elle n'était pas encore partie, il fallait que je profite de chaque seconde qu'il me restait en sa compagnie…**_

- Cas'…, _**marmonna-t-elle, se frottant les yeux avec sa main libre en se relevant,**_ qu'elle heure est-il ?

- La dernière fois que j'ai regardée l'heure il était 3 heures du matin, je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée 'Liv.

- Ne t'excuse pas, _**souffla la brune en étouffant un bâillement me faisant doucement rire, elle était adorable à un point qu'elle ne s'en rendait**_ _**même pas compte**_, si tu me disais plutôt ce qui t'empêche de dormir.

- Pour tout te dire je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Cas'… Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, je commence à te connaitre tu sais.

- Je ne veux pas te le dire, _**tentais-je alors tandis qu'un soupir sortait des lèvres d'Olivia.**_

- Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux, mais sache que je suis là si tu as envie de parler, _**répondit la brune avant que je ne sente sa main que je ne**_ _**tenais pas commencer à caresser mes cheveux me faisant fermer les yeux, je pourrais réellement me faire à tout ça, l'avoir avec moi tout le temps, l'entendre me rassurer quand j'ai des insomnies.**_

- J'ai peur, _**murmurais-je alors, la faisant stopper tout mouvement.**_

- Cas', ton agresseur est en prison, il ne pourra plus jamais te faire de mal…, _**tenta de me rassurer Olivia.**_

- Je n'ai pas peur de lui, je sais qu'il ne pourra plus rien me faire, j'ai… Peur d'être seule à nouveau ici, que mes cauchemars reprennent quand tu ne seras plus là… Je sais que c'est idiot… Mais je ne peux pas empêcher mon cerveau de gambader, de s'imaginer les pires scénarios possible…

- Cas'…_**, retentit la voix d'Olivia avec douceur me faisant ouvrir les yeux, rencontrant ses deux orbes marrons**_, ce n'est pas idiot, tu as parfaitement le droit de ressentir tout ça et je préfère que tu m'en parle plutôt que de garder tout ça pour toi.

- Je me sens quand même stupide…, _**avouais-je.**_

- Et bien tu ne l'es pas du tout, maintenant je veux que tu me promettes quelque chose Casey Novak.

- Quoi donc ?

- Que quoi qu'il se passe à partir de la semaine prochaine, quand je ne serais plus là, que ce soit un cauchemar, une insomnie, une peur subite de sortir de ton appartement, tu m'appelles immédiatement.

- Je ne veux pas être ce genre de personne qui est dépendante des autres, je ne veux pas être un boulet que tu es obligée de te trainer juste pour ta bonne conscience.

- Cas'… Tu es l'une de mes meilleures amies, tu n'es pas un boulet, tu n'en seras jamais un, je préfère savoir tout ce qui se passe dans ta tête plutôt que de te voir sombrer parce que tu ne m'en auras pas parlé. Ok ?

- Ok, _**acquiesçais-je avant de laisser échapper un léger rire**_, _**je ne savais même pas ce qui pouvait me faire rire, mais je riais…**_, désolée, _**soufflais-je**_, je ne sais même pas ce qui me fait rire, juste, je crois que je dois faire redescendre la pression.

- Tu n'es pas obligée de t'excuser, pour tout te dire je préfère te voir rire que pleurer, _**répondit-elle avant de se déplacer faisant descendre ma tête délicatement sur le matelas tandis que je sentais soudain des cheveux me chatouiller le nez ce qui eut le don de me faire rire encore plus, j'étais quelqu'un de très sensible, un simple frôlement pouvait me faire rire aux éclats…**_

- Tu me chatouilles ! _**M'exclamais-je en dégageant mon visage des cheveux de la brune avec ma seule main libre l'autre se trouvant toujours accrochée à l'une des mains d'Olivia.**_

- Désolée, ce n'était pas prémédité, _**rétorqua-t-elle avant d'ajouter**_, il faudrait peut-être dormir non ? Il est bientôt quatre heure du matin, heureusement que nous n'avons rien à faire de spéciale demain parce que je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à me réveiller avant 11 heures.

- Comment vas-tu donc faire quand tu reprendras le travail ?

- Il faudra bien que je me fasse une raison, mais en attendant je vais profiter de ton lit confortable si tu n'y vois pas d'objection.

- Pas d'objection en vue Inspecteur.

- Tant mieux Maitre, _**souffla-t-elle en se recroquevillant sans lâcher ma main, la portant près de sa tête en l'enfermant entre ses deux mains, sa respiration devenant plus lente en très peu de temps me faisant sourire tandis que je me plaçais de façon à pouvoir continuer à la regarder, mémorisant chacun des traits de son visage que je pouvais voir dans la pénombre.**_

_**Dieux que j'aimais cette femme et je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je pourrais faire pour inverser le processus ou au moins le stopper, j'avais commencée à tomber pour elle il y a des mois de cela et ce n'était pas près de s'arrêter...**_

_**C'est sur ses dernières pensées que je fermais les yeux me concentrant sur nos mains liées ensemble ainsi que sur le bruit apaisant de sa respiration la rejoignant dans les bras de Morphée…**_

_**OB/CN**_

_**Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus, c'est assez guimauve je trouve mais on aura un peu de drama plus tard, promis, mais en attendant je veux encore profiter de faire que tout soit tout beau, tout rose en quelque sorte, mais si vous n'aimez pas ça n'hésitez pas à me le dire ça peut toujours me faire changer certaine chose dans la suite.**_

_**Donc je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre de la fiction puisque heureusement j'ai encore un peu d'avance dans celle-ci, pour tout vous dire je suis au chapitre 22 et je bloque un peu à l'écrire, mais bon il va bien falloir que je passe par-dessus mon blocage :P**_

_**C'est ce que je vais essayer de faire maintenant, donc je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre.**_

_**Bisous,**_

_**Mel DiCaire Brewster**_


End file.
